Un simple verre de trop
by AkiNishikido
Summary: KamePi. Alors que Jin quitte KAT-TUN pour les USA, Kame commence à déprimer. Il a l'impression que tout le monde l'abandonne, et un soir qu'il titube dans les rues et dans les bars les plus louches de Tokyo, il fait une rencontre bien surprenante...
1. Chapter 1

Couple : KamePi ! ou Pikame...Enfin, pour l'instant c'est du Kokame ...

**Chapitre 1**

_« Supprimer ce contact ? »_

« _Akanishi Jin – supprimer ce contact ? Ok – annuler »_

Je n'ai plus qu'à appuyer. Mes doigts sont bloqués, hésitants, tremblants, au dessus des touches de mon portable. Il doit bien passer plusieurs dizaines de minutes que je passe à fixer l'écran, sans même me rendre compte qu'il est passé en veille. Je le fais pour l'intérêt du groupe. Qu'on se dispute passe encore, qu'il refuse de me parler, je peux vivre avec, même si ça fait mal. Mais qu'il quitte le groupe...de toute façon, ce sera aussi bien sans lui. Même mieux. Et puis, il vit sa vie, il fait ce qu'il veut... Je respire un grand coup et presse le bouton 'ok', puis je pose le portable sur la table, je le jette presque, comme s'il me brûlait les doigts. Voilà, c'est fait. C'était pas si difficile que ça. Mais une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine me prouve le contraire. Ça fait mal... Je me prends la tête entre les mains, je me dégoute. Je ressemble à une adolescente amoureuse qui vient de rompre. Sauf que je ne suis pas une adolescente, mais un homme majeur et vacciné, et que je n'ai rien d'amoureux, encore moins d'amoureuse. Jin est...était, un ami de longue date, mais suite à une de ses décisions et surtout à une bête embrouille, il faut que je m'éloigne de lui, un peu...voire beaucoup. Mes yeux se posent sur mon petit déjeuner. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de le manger. J'avale mon thé d'une seule traite et je me relève. Un violent frisson me secoue le corps. Je meurs de froid, je n'ai pas pris la peine de m'habiller en me levant et je suis encore nu. J'enfile les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main et m'arrête quelques minutes devant le miroir pour me coiffer. Quelle sale tête. Pourquoi je suis né avec un beau visage comme ça...je soupire. Je n'aurai jamais pu entrer à la Johnny's si j'avais été moche de toute façon.

Il est onze heures passé, il faut que je me prépare. La tournée de KAT-TUN commence dans quelques mois. Aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous à midi et demie dans un studio de la banlieue Tokyoïte, pour poser pour un grand magazine. Des hommes et des femmes surexcités vont se précipiter sur moi, me pomponner, m'habiller, me couvrir de compliments puis me donner des ordres pour que je fasse ci ou ça, pour que je sois tantôt sexy, tantôt mignon... La routine quoi. Je pose des lunettes noires sur mon nez, enfonce un bonnet sur ma tête et relève le col de ma veste. Mon portable vibre dans la poche de mon jean. C'est le téléphone réservé au boulot, je suis obligé de répondre...

- Mochi mochi ?

- Kamenashi-san ?

- Hai ! Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Nous venons vous chercher dans quinze minutes environ, soyez prêt.

- Très bien, à tout de suite.

- Ah ! Attendez, Kamenashi-san ?

- Oui ?

- Nous avons un message de la part de...Tanaka Koki-san.

Un petit sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, je passe une main dans mes cheveux et m'adosse contre le mur. Que me veut-il lui ?

- J'écoute.

- Je cite : « Si tu te permets encore une fois de m'embrasser sans prévenir je te rendrais le quadruple et tu riras moins. »

Mon rire résonne dans ma maison vide. Ce Koki. Irrécupérable.

- Très bien, merci. A tout de suite.

- Oui.

Je raccroche et range mon portable dans ma poche. Voilà, je déprimais, et cet idiot a réussi à me mettre de bonne humeur pour au moins quelques heures. Je passe ma tête par la fenêtre. L'air me paraît plus doux, le ciel semble plus bleu qu'avant, c'est très bon signe, ça m'aidera à faire face à ce qui va suivre. Je jette un dernier regard à l'horloge. Connaissant ce genre de gars, ils auront de l'avance, autant que je me prépare tout de suite. Je me chausse, croque dans une pomme juteuse et sucrée (après tout je n'ai presque rien mangé), enfile mon manteau et sort de la pièce. Allez, maquilleuses et coiffeuses survoltées, stylistes surexcités, photographes orgueilleux...mes chères fans acharnées...faites moi oublier Jin, divertissez moi... Je sors dans la rue et enfonce un peu plus mon bonnet sur ma tête. Je tape du pieds, enfonce mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau. Le temps est beau, sec, mais froid. Je tourne la tête. Au bout de la rue, une camionnette blanche, abîmée, aux vitres teintées, fait crisser ses pneus sur la route pour finalement s'arrêter devant moi. Un homme en descend, me salue et m'ouvre la porte arrière.

- Ohayo gozaimaaasu...lui marmonnai-je en rentrant dans la voiture. La porte se referme et nous démarrons presque aussitôt.

- Wow …

Secoué dans tous les sens, je m'empresse de m'attacher et m'accroche au siège devant moi.

- Ah, sumimasen, mais nous sommes déjà en retard.

Je regarde ma montre. C'est faux, on sera en avance. Comme toujours. Je soupire.

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Me demande le chauffeur.

T'es un nouveau, je ne te connais pas, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te dire comment je vais, te raconter mes malheurs ?

- Très bien merci.

Voilà. Tu es satisfait ? De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de ne pas aller bien. Alors roulons jusqu'au studio maintenant. Pourquoi je me sens d'humeur si maussade ? La joie ressentie à la lecture du message de Koki s'est vite estompée : trop vite, c'est inquiétant... Le ciel me paraît de nouveau gris, l'air lourd, et chargé d'humidité. Pourtant, j'aime ce travail, j'aime ce que je fais et ce que je m'apprête à faire, malgré tout le mal que j'en dis. Et je n'ai rien contre le chauffeur ! J'ai même le droit d'être malade et déprimé si je le souhaite ! Les fans m'aimeront toujours ! Mais est-ce que c'est ça le problème ?... Mais non ça ne vient pas de ça. Ca ne vient pas de l'amour des fans – c'est une des seules choses qui me réconforte ! Est-ce que c'est le fait de devoir troquer KAT-TUN contre KT-TUN ? Bien sur, ça me désole, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, mais ce n'est pas ça non plus. Non, ce sont ces mots...que j'ai échangé avec Jin...qu'il a échangé avec Josh...ils résonnent sans cesse dans mon esprit...

« Alors ça y est, tu quittes le groupe... » « Eh oui ! » « Ah, ce sera plus jamais pareil sans toi hein ? » « Ca c'est sur. » « Et... c'est tout ? » « Allez, Kame, on en a déjà parlé ! » « Ouais, je sais..mais bon. Tu te sens triste quand même, n'est-ce pas? » « Pas autant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Finalement, je crois que ça va vraiment me faire du bien. C'est mieux pour moi. Pour tout le monde. Oh, ça me manquera sûrement un peu...mais c'est tout...tu vois ? » « ….. » « T'inquiètes Kame-chaaaaaan, on se verra toujours quand je serai au Japon ! C'est le principal non ? »

Je n'avais rien répondu. Je m'étais contenté de hocher la tête en souriant. Et il avait sorti son portable, et commencé à pianoter sur le clavier. « A qui tu envoies un mail ? » avais-je demandé. « Ca te regarde pas... » m'avait-il répondu en souriant. Bien sur que si que ça me regardait ! Ca m'avait toujours regardé ! Et il me l'aurait toujours dit ! Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où on avait pris un bain ensemble, où on avait dormi dans la même chambre, mangé le même repas, bu dans le même verre, ri des mêmes blagues, regardé et senti les mêmes choses. Mais déjà, je le sentais s'éloignait de moi. J'essayais de le rattraper mais mes mains attrapaient une ombre, un coup de vent. Il se retourna, de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas voir l'écran de son portable. Ce n'était pas bien grave, mais allait savoir pourquoi, ça m'avait profondément blessé. « C'est une fille ? » Il rit. « Mais non ! Arrête... » J'ai posé une main sur son épaule. « Bah alors dis ! C'est...Josh ? » Il soupira. « Oui... » Je ne pus même pas lui demander pourquoi il ne voulait pas me dire ça, son téléphone vibra et il répondit, parlant vite et fort, dans un anglais dont je ne compris que quelques bribes. « Hey guy ! How are you ? …. Oh really ? Okay okay...Yes ! Of course...tomorrow ! Can't wait to see you in L.A ! … Haha ! Yeah, it'll be so funny...hm...Yeah, I'm ready. And so happy ~ Hey ! Don't say that ! … Come on man ! You and me it's forever ! Hahaha ! …. Oh shut up ! » Il s'éloigna en riant, me laissant planté au milieu de la pièce, seul. Et deux jours à peine après cela, il partait, avec pour seul au revoir un simple sms. « J'aime tous les membres de KAT-TUN ! Bonne chance ! Bye bye ! Jin. » ….Mon cul ouais...

- Monsieur ?

La voix du chauffeur me ramena brutalement à la réalité.

- Oui?

- Nous sommes arrivés.

- Ah. Merci.

Un homme arrive, m'ouvre la porte, et je descends du véhicule. Je ne sais combien de temps on a roulé, mais le soleil est radieux, et brille haut dans le ciel, m'obligeant à cligner des yeux quelques secondes. Une fois habitué à la luminosité, je balaye les lieux du regard. Nous sommes à l'arrière d'un petit studio quelque peu miteux, coincé entre deux grands buildings d'où proviennent un flux continuel de salary-man en costumes, la petite mallette noire au bout du bras. Seuls des poteaux électriques, autour desquels sont entourés un nombre incroyable de branchages et de fils noirs viennent décorer la terne rue. Devant la porte, mon manager m'attend, souriant comme toujours. Je lui souris à mon tour. J'aime bien ce type. Je m'incline, lui aussi, il me demande si je suis en forme et m'ouvre la porte.

- Pourquoi on me fait passer par la porte de service ? je demande.

- Des fans campent devant l'entrée.

- Hein ?

- Me demande pas comment elles sont au courant !

Nous nous engageons dans un long couloir sombre puis il m'arrête devant une porte frappée d'un grand « 12 – STUDIO B – _potato –_ Kamenashi Kazuya » C'est une grande pièce blanche, éclairée, qui contraste violemment avec l'ambiance lugubre du studio et du quartier en général. Plusieurs fauteuils de cuirs m'attendent devant de grands miroirs propres et brillants, une douche est à ma disposition dans une petite pièce sur la droite et à ma gauche, plusieurs penderies débordent des vêtements que je vais porter aujourd'hui.

- Aujourd'hui tu poses pour 'potato' mais aussi pour TVJapan qui a décidé de s'installer provisoirement dans ses locaux pour te faciliter la tache, m'explique mon manager, ensuite tu seras interviewé et photographié par Wink up!, attends toi à des questions sur Jin et le nouveau KAT-TUN, ainsi que sur votre futur tournée, ensuite il reste le magasine D_ et tu auras finis ta journée.

Je me répète mentalement mon programme. Il est assez rare que je pose pour des magasines de mode masculins. On a connu plus chargé, tant mieux. L'interview va être délicate. Je hoche doucement la tête.

- OK. A tout à l'heure.

- Ouais. Je vais appeler les maquilleuses.

Il s'en va, referme la porte, me laissant planté là, seul. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et m'assoie. J'ai à peine effleuré le fauteuil que cinq personnes se ruent dans la pièce. Je souris. Let's go.

_***UN PEU APRES (parce que la flemme de tout raconter hein) 8D***_

L'entrevu avec Wink Up! s'est bien passée. Je me contente de sourire et de répondre le plus simplement et rapidement du monde, sans tourner autours du pot ou expliquer la complexité de la situation. Ca leur suffit amplement. On me prend ensuite en photo en train de dormir, de manger, de jouer avec « mon » chien... Que veulent-ils faire comprendre aux lecteurs ? Qu'on est humains, nous aussi ? Bah oui. Etonnant hein ?

On m'appelle à présent dans le studio D. Je lance un tonitruant « OTSUKARE SAMA DEEES Arigatô gozaimashita ! C'était amusant, à bientôt ! » à toute l'équipe, m'incline, et pars vers le couloir principal. On me suit à la trace, m'informe que je n'aurai pas le temps de rentrer dans ma loge, que de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de maquillages, ni d'être trop recoiffé, et aussi que « excusez-moi, ma petite cousine est fan et je me demandais si vous pouviez signer un autographe, excusez-moi... » Je ponctue chacune de leur phrase de petit « hai », accompagnés de réguliers hochements de tête. Finalement, je pousse la porte du studio D. Des appareils photos, un tas de vêtements et un fond blanc. Simple. C'est parfait. Arrive alors une jeune femme.

-Bonjour ! me lance-t-elle. Tu as eu le temps de manger ?

-Non...Mais il est déjà 17h, je mangerai ce soir.

-Ah ! Désolée ! Merci ! Tu peux me suivre s'il te plait ?

J'obéis. C'est vrai que j'ai faim, tiens...Il est déjà tard... Les vêtements qu'on me demande de porter sont magnifiques. Un jean noir, ample, un peu délavé, des bottines de cuir, une chemise blanche et surtout, une veste beige, coupée à la perfection, qui me donne un air un peu plus viril, mais très distingué. Un pendentif en or vient parfaire l'ensemble. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Porter de beaux vêtements, ya que ça de vrai. Tiens, ça me rappelle un jour avec Jin où... Non, en fait, ça ne me rappelle rien du tout. J'ai un léger pincement au coeur. Rien de bien grave.

- Les vêtements te plaisent ? Ils te vont bien...me complimente la voix de mon manager.

- Ah ? Merci. Je les aime beaucoup, oui.

- Tant mieux. Ton binôme ne devrait plus tarder.

- Ah ? On pose à deux ? Je savais pas...

- Oui, ça vient de se décider. D'ailleurs il est en retard, rajoute-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de sa montre.

- C'est pas vrai ! crie alors une voix bien trop familière. C'est pas encore considéré comme un retard ça !

Je me retourne d'un bond, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Je plaque une main sur ma bouche, une autre sur mon coeur, puis finalement j'écarte les bras et me met à courir « au ralenti », la joie et la surprise guident mes gestes.

- KOOOOOOOKIIIIIIII ! cris-je.

Mon ami pose ses deux mains sur son coeur, mimant un faux arrêt cardiaque.

- Kameee! S'écrit-il.

Je continue de courir, de nombreux rires résonnent dans la salle. Je passe mes bras autours de son cou. Je dois (encore ?) ressembler à une jeunette amoureuse quand je rapproche exagérément mes lèvres des siennes car les rires doublent de volume.

- Arrête ça ! s'exclame Tanaka Koki en pouffant et en me serrant affectueusement contre lui. T'es ridicule idiot !

- Ah, gomen gomen !

Le jeune homme dépose son sac sur le sol, s'incline et salue l'ensemble de l'équipe. On se précipite sur lui, et on lui tend de quoi se changer. Un marcel blanc frappé d'un symbole étrange qui doit sûrement représenter la ligne de vêtements, un jean du même modèle que le mien mais en plus clair, et des bottines noires. Il a lui aussi une veste, noire cependant, qu'on lui demande de tenir à la main. On brosse ses cheveux, on le maquille, il est parfaitement docile, très à l'aise, tout souriant. On m'applique une couche de fond de teint et nous prenons place tous les deux devant l'objectif. Accompagné, une séance photo est bien plus amusante que seul, aussi suis-je plus motivé que tout à l'heure.

- Au fait Koki, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Si tard ?

–Mon manager incompétent m'a prévenu que je faisais cette séance de photos deux heures avant qu'elle ne commence.

Le manager dont il était question poussa un petit cri de protestation :

- Eh ! J'y suis pour rien moi...On m'a appelé à midi.

Le directeur de rédaction chargé des photos rangea son portable dans sa poche et nous prêta une légère attention.

-Eh bien, notre directrice pensait que ce genre de photos rendraient mieux avec deux mannequins, mais cette idée ne lui ait venu que ce matin. On pensait prendre un des mannequins de notre agence, mais un Johnny's était plus approprié. Un ami de Kamenashi-san, c'était encore mieux, aussi avons nous fait appel à vous Tanaka-san, excusez-nous.

- Vous inquiétez pas, ça me convient parfaitement ! Merci beaucoup, répondit Koki.

C'est vrai qu'avoir du travail nous enrichissait un peu plus chaque jour, alors pourquoi se plaindre ?

-Excusez-moi messieurs ! Si nous pouvions commencer...? demanda alors le photographe.

Mon ami se retourne vers moi, son ton est soudainement très sérieux.

- Mon vieux, regarde moi, tu vas comprendre la définition du mot « idole », me lance-t-il d'un ton se voulant supérieur.

- C'est ça, je réponds, vas-y, épate moi !

- Hooooooy...

Doucement, il écarte les jambes, se penche à la manière d'un sumo, et à la place de l'habituel « Gambare ! Nippon ! » (4min15), il s'écrit :

- Kira kira ! Koki !

S'ensuit un long blanc. Puis toute la salle éclate de rire. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! Je m'approche et le frappe sur le haut du crâne.

- Non mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?

- Désolé, désolé ~ Enfin, j'ai bien réussi à attirer l'attention hein ?

- Ouais, par ta bêtise !

- Kamenashi-saaaan, Tanaka-saaan ? Ikuyoo ? s'exclame le photographe ennuyé.

- Hai hai !

Nous prenons place tous les deux. Comme d'habitude, ce sont toujours les mêmes demandes, ordres et conseils qui reviennent. Mais ça ne me lasse pas. Dans ce métier on a toujours l'impression de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Jin m'avait dit ça un jour... Quand on faisait les shoot photos d'un de nos albums... Une ombre de tristesse doit alors se lire dans mes yeux, car les photographes ont tous la même réaction :

- Souris pour l'instant tu es trop triste là ! Oui, voilà, mais pas trop non plus...comme ça, Tanaka-san, pose ta veste sur ton épaule...non, l'autre...avance un peu ? Attends... Oui, voilà, comme ça, Kamenashi-san, pose un bras sur son épaule droite, hm...nonchalamment, tu vois ? Et maintenant arrête de sourire ? Hai...OK ! Ok...Tanaka-san tu devrais paraître un peu plus sauvage...OK ! Baissez un peu les lumières s'il vous plait ! Haaai ! Tourne toi, oui, penche toi s'il te plait ? Non, non, en fait reste droit, Tanaka les mains dans les poches s'il te plait, ne regarde pas l'objectif, essaie de paraître dangereux, Kamenashi, toi regarde l'appareil, oui, maintenant soit hautain..hautain, voilà c'est parfait !

Les flashs de photos crépitent et aveuglent, les tenues défilent, les ordres se répètent, et les blagues et grimaces débiles de Koki sont toujours là pour détendre l'atmosphère et nous faire rire un bon coup. Aurait-il remarqué que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme ? Mais si, je suis au meilleur de ma forme, que dis-je. Ou si je ne le suis pas, je fais de mon mieux pour le dissimuler. C'est finalement vers 19 heures que la séance photo se termine, mais à 19h30 qu'on nous libère, car nous tenons, comme à chaque fois, à aider pour choisir quelles photos vont ou non paraître dans le magasine.

Il y a de grandes douches disponibles dans le studio, elles sont à peine plus petite que ma loge, et Koki et moi, quelque peu fatigués, décidons de les utiliser. La sensation d'après séance photos est assez désagréable, on sent encore le poids de tous le maquillage sur notre peau, nos jambes sont lourdes et nos têtes fatiguées, abîmées par les flashs. Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements, et allume la douche. La tête renversée en arrière, je laisse l'eau brûlante dégouliner sur mon torse et mon visage, mouiller mes cheveux, la bouche entr'ouverte, les yeux clos. Je pourrai rester comme ça des heures durant. Mais deux bras se referment autours de ma taille et me font sursauter, me tirant de mon moment de bien-être.

- EH !

Koki est là, tout sourire, les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur mon épaule, une expression béate sur le visage. Je me défais de son emprise et me retourne, soupirant :

- Koki, tu m'as fait trop peur, idiot !

- T'étais tellement cool, tout seul sous la douche, avec ton expression si calme, que je suis vite devenu jaloux et il a fallu que je casse ça.

- Pffff, t'es bête...

- Non, plus sérieusement, ça va ? me demande-t-il en frottant ses mains savonneuses sur son torse sans pour autant me quitter des yeux.

- Bah, oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? je mens en souriant.

- T'as l'air...tristement ailleurs.

- Tristement ailleurs ? répétai-je en essayant de paraître quelque peu désintéressé et en me shampooinant les cheveux.

- Ouais. T'es là...mais t'es pas vraiment là.

Long silence. Brisé par le bruit de l'eau qui frappe le sol blanc et froid de la salle. La vapeur est un peu étouffante. Koki s'approche et pose une main sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à tourner la tête vers lui. Son regard est sérieux, sa voix est directe :

- C'est à cause de Jin ?

Nouveau silence. Ma tête et mon coeur se vident, mon regard se perd. Répondre, vite. J'ébouriffe ses cheveux courts et trempés, en éclatant d'un rire que je veux le plus réaliste possible.

- Le retour du petit chien ! (voir MC BTR)

Il sourit à son tour, écarte violemment mon bras :

_- Arrête avec ça maintenant !_ hurle-t-il presque.

- Hahaha ! … Écoute, on est tous affectés par le départ de Jin, je ne suis pas plus triste ou plus...déçu, ou je ne sais quoi, que vous, d'accord ? Bien sur ça va changer bien des choses et c'est assez bizarre, mais oh ! (Je lui donne une claque dans le dos.) KAT-TUN continue et me dit pas que tu penses qu'on pourra pas assurer sans lui ? Sérieusement ? Tu penses qu'on peut rien faire sans Jin ? On va lui montrer ce qu'on a dans le ventre à celui-là hein ! Et à nos fans par la même occasion !

- Ouais ! Pour que celles et ceux qui se désolidarisent d'un KAT-TUN sans Jin ferment leur clapet une bonne fois pour toute !

- Voilà, c'est dans cet état d'esprit que tu dois être alors t'en fais pas ok ?

Il sourit, il est rassuré, c'est le principal. Je lui souris aussi et me retourne. A peine dos à lui, mon sourire s'efface déjà, pour laisser de nouveau place à une expression de mélancolie. Pourtant, je suis avec Koki, j'ai passé une bonne journée, alors je devrais être au top de ma forme... J'arrête l'eau de la douche et je m'enroule dans une serviette. Une fois sec, j'enfile mon jean et me sèche les cheveux. Derrière moi, j'entends Koki chantonner des extraits de sa chanson solo (4min15)) :

- Please ~ Call my name, kiss my lips..

Immédiatement, je me retourne, déforme mon visage en une expression de plaisir exagérée, et en me déhanchant, lui répond :

- Aahh, aahh, aahh... (voir paroles chanson.)

Il éclate de rire.

- Urusai ! crie-t-il en me balançant mon tee-shirt sur la tête. Va donc te rhabiller petite lapine toute sale. (voir paroles chansons.)

- Oh oui Tanaka-san ! je lui répond en souriant.

Une fois lavés, secs, habillés, coiffés, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans le couloir, en face de toute l'équipe qui s'active à ranger le studio.

- Bien ! je crie. On y va ! Otsukaresama deshitaa ! Arigato gozaimasu !

- Haaaaai, arigato, matta neeee ! Otsukare sama deeesssu...

Cinq minutes d'au revoir, de courbettes, de félicitations et de remerciements plus tard, je me retourne vers Tanaka Koki. Il me regarde, je lis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais elle part très vite, et son sourire me brûle le coeur et me tord le ventre sans que je sache pourquoi. Je me dis que je vais vraiment avoir besoin de lui maintenant que Jin est à LA... Il s'approche de moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras, me dire au revoir, sûrement, et souriant, je lui plante un baiser sur les lèvres. Pas sur la bouche non plus, oh, vous me prenez pour qui, mais pas tout à fait sur la joue non plus, vous voyez ? Il se recule d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts, rouge de confusion ou...et, de rage.

- Non mais, mais, mais, mais toi tu..t'es.. bégaye-t-il.

- Oui ?

Il reprend vite ses esprits.

- Si on en croit nos fans ce serait plutôt à moi de faire ça.

- Tu enrages quand tu ne te sens pas supérieur à moi hein ? Quand tu n'es pas le dominant ? Mais en fait tu aimes ça avoue !

Il me tord la joue entre ses doigts :

- Tu n'es qu'un dragueur idiot Kame !

- Et toi un sale soumis !

Je me retire vivement, mais trop tard, la paume de sa main s'abat sur ma nuque. Je ris. Ses réactions me font toujours rire de toute façon.

- Je te hais ! dit-il. Mais c'est vrai j'aime ça.

- Haha ! Et pervers avec ça... Mais au fait, tu n'étais pas sensé me rendre le quadruple la prochaine fois ? dis-je en tapotant ma poche d'où dépasse mon portable.

- Hmm, quand on aura plus d'intimité mon chou 3.

- Bah, pourquoi pas ce soir ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, enfin...j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller se faire un resto..tous les deux.

Allez, dis moi oui, j'ai besoin de ça, faut que je m'amuse...dis moi oui...

- Aïe.

- Quoi ? T'as rancard ?

- Oups...

- T'as une copine ! je m'exclame en essayant de cacher ma violente déception.

- Non, un copain. Enfin, je sors avec Nakamaru quoi...

- Ah...

- Bah, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on pensait sortir mais il était pas mal occupé, et là on a réservé une table ya une petite semaine mais... oh la la, si j'avais su je te jure qu'on aurait réservé pour trois hein ! Ou j'aurai décalé et on aurait passé la soirée ensemble, mais aujourd'hui c'était un peu précipité et ça faisait longtemps que Yuichi et moi voulions sortir tous les deux donc...désolé...

- Ah mais c'est pas grave hein t'en fais pas ! T'façon je voulais pas vraiment sortir en fait.

C'est faux.

- Je suis fatigué là, j'avais plutôt envie de dormir tôt...de réfléchir à tout ça.

C'est pas vrai, j'ai juste envie d'oublier.

- Et puis je pense que c'est mieux que je mange peinard chez moi !

Je suis en train de te mentir. Remarque le. Ca se comprend, non ? Je veux sortir, m'éclater...allez...

- Ouais, t'as bien raison d'ailleurs ! répond-il.

Non, non, j'ai pas raison...

- Alors, bonne nuit ?

- Ouais, bonne soirée. Bonjour à Nakamaru de ma part ! répond une voix inconnue qui sort de ma bouche.

Il s'éloigne, s'approche de la porte. Non, inquiète toi pour moi, comme d'habitude, s'il te plaît...

- T'inquiètes ! me lance-t-il.

Koki ouvre la porte, celle ci se referme derrière lui en un grand bruit et il s'en va, me laissant planté là, seul.

-to be continued-

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, critiquer, bla bla bla, j'adore les reviews, huhu ! Ce premier chapitre est assez long est sûrement bourré d'erreurs, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Le deuxième chapitre va arriver assez vite, je compte juste bien le relire avant donc normalement il devrait être un peu plus mieux ...

Aki


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Un petit mot avant de commencer. Dans ma fan-fiction, le temps n'a d'emprise sur aucun événement. Eh oui, c'est les avantages à écrire sur le net, on fait ce qu'on veut ! XD Donc si je veux que le tournage de Nobuta wo Produce ait lieu en 2010...ben je peux ! & si je veux que le Queen of Pirate est lieu en 2011, qu'il soit exactly le même que celui de 2008, mais sans Jin...je peux aussi ! Magique hein ? 8D J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, t'façon z'avez pas le choix. Bref, j'arrête mon blabla, voici (enfin!) pour celles qui l'attendaient, le chapitre 2 de « Un simple verre de trop » ! Merci ! Enjoy it ! Aki.

**« _Je ne suis pas gay. _»**

Il y a eut les filles, les signes adressés maladroitement, les faux sourires lancés à la foule, la précipitation et l'oppression, puis soudain le calme et le noir. Ensuite, c'était mouvementé, un peu trop, j'étais bousculé, secoué dans tous les sens. Et là, maintenant, il y a ça. Moi, la tête plongée entre mes bras, complètement avachi sur le comptoir. En face, un homme au crâne rasé, à l'air peu avenant, qui essuie tranquillement ses verres, et à ma gauche et à ma droite, mes deux nouveaux meilleurs amis, dont l'un que j'ai failli épouser malgré le fait que je ne connaisse pas même son nom. Tous les deux parlent fort, trop fort, empêchant mon esprit embrouillé de répondre à une question cruciale : « Qu'est-ce que je fous ici nom de dieu ? »

J'ai un sale goût dans la bouche. J'imagine que j'ai du beaucoup, beaucoup boire avant d'échouer ici. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus refaire ce genre de conneries il y a quelques années... J'ai comme une envie de vomir. Ma tête tourne, j'ai l'impression de rêver, tout est flou, les voix sont amplifiées et étouffées en même temps, je suis perdu au milieu d'un monde qui n'est pas le mien, entouré de personnes que je ne connais pas.

_Aïeuuh, ma tête, ma tête, putain ma tête...

Je ne reconnais même pas ma voix. C'est à croire que quelqu'un d'autre parle à travers ma bouche. J'essaie de me redresser un peu, histoire de voir où je me trouve. C'est un bar, ça d'accord. Les murs sont d'une couleur indéfinissable, variant entre le vert, le marron et le gris. Ils n'ont pas de fenêtre, et ne sont décorés que par quelques affiches colorées. Je plisse un peu mes yeux histoire de voir ce qu'elles représentent. Des filles. Nues, pour la plupart, ou pas assez habillées du moins. D'accord, je vois le genre. La salle est séparée en trois parties. D'un côté, du mien, il y a le bar, avec l'homme chauve à l'oeil méchant, et toutes les bouteilles qui s'empilent. Moi et mes deux « amis » sommes les seuls assis ici. Derrière, occupant la majeur partie de la pièce, plusieurs tables en plastiques, sales, et empilées les unes sur les autres, autours desquelles une dizaines d'hommes se serrent, fumant, buvant, et parlant trop. Et puis tout au fond, collées contre les murs, des longues tables noires et brillantes entourées de grands et confortables fauteuils. Seuls une poignée d'homme d'âge mur y sont assis, bavardant, draguant ou dévorant des yeux des jeunettes sûrement pas majeures, habillées en fille-chat, en écolières ou en infirmières. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, et ma nausée augmente encore plus. Je laisse lourdement retomber ma tête sur le comptoir, espérant me réveiller de ce cauchemar, mais à peine ais-je l'impression de m'endormir qu'une main agrippe mes cheveux et me redresse violemment.

_Kame-chan tu m'enteeeeends ? Ne sombre pas et montre nous donc ton joli visaaaage ! s'exclame la voix de l'homme qui me retient fermement.

_Gn ? Jne...oui, si, quoi ?

_On se disait, avec Hiro-chan, que...qu'est-ce qu'on disait ?

_Avec Taka, avec Taka, avec Takaya, chantonne le dénommé Hiro, on se disait que cet endroit n'était pas fait pour nous.

Mes sourcils se froncent. Bon sang, ils ont raison, il faut partir d'ici et au plus vite ! Je me lève d'un bond, frappant de mes deux poings sur le comptoir du bar.

_C'EST EXACT. Et messieurs, je vous zannonce tout de suite, qu'je n'resterai pas...z...z... zici une seconde de plus !

J'empoigne mon verre à moitié vide, ou plutôt à moitié plein, et le lève bien haut, encouragé par les applaudissements de mes deux camarades. Je me retourne, et en avalant ma boisson d'une seule traite, je lance aux hôtesses :

_Et vous n'êtes même pas jolies !

_Ah ! Bravo, oui, bravo ! Bravooo !

J'effectue une courbette à l'attention des deux hommes enthousiasmés, mais le mouvement brusque du sol qui se rapproche d'un coup vers mon visage me fait perdre l'équilibre, et me voilà par terre. Je suis rapidement aidé par Takaya et Hiro, qui, je le vis à leur sourire, étaient bien moins sous l'emprise de l'alcool que moi. Balançant un billet au serveur, je lui lance un tonitruant :

_Plus jamais vous ne verrez Louis XVI dans votre bar !

_Plus jamais ! Faites place...

M'ouvrant grand la porte, ils s'inclinent sur mon passage.

_Au grand Louis XIV !

Et nous sommes propulsés dans la nuit, par une force inconnu et invisible, la folie, l'alcool...ou l'hilarité. Tout nous semble drôle. Le moindre mouvement se transforme en un événement historique, le moindre chat de rue devient notre nouvelle mascotte, ou un espion ennemi ici pour nous surveiller ! Je cours tout le long de la route, tourne sur moi-même, sautille...Jin, Johnny-sama, Koki, j'ai oublié jusqu'à leur existence. Puis effectuant une magistrale pirouette pour faire face à mes amis, je me prends la vérité en pleine tête.

La vérité, c'est un sceau d'eau glacée que le personnel du bar a eut la bonté de nous offrir. A peine remis du choc, une nouvelle trombe d'eau me glace les os et le corps. Puis quand j'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche, on me prend, on me plaque la tête dans une troisième bassine, et on me bloque. On m'empêche de respirer. C'est une tentative de noyade ? Est-ce que je vais mourir ici, ce soir ? Sûrement...mais non, mon visage et de nouveau à l'air pur, et j'ai le temps de prendre une grande inspiration avant de replonger. Et c'est en fricotant avec l'eau froide que je me rends compte de la gravité de la situation, qu'un mal de crâne s'empare de moi, et qu'une tonne de questions me viennent à l'esprit. Savoir où je suis, tout d'abord, et qui sont exactement ces deux hommes, serait un bon début. Au moment où je sens la pression de l'eau devenir de plus en plus étouffante, où l'air me manque et où mes poumons s'oppriment, on me rend ma liberté. Ma première réaction, des plus banales :

_POURQUOI !

Je n'obtiens pour réponse qu'un sourire énigmatique.

_Ça va un … un peu mieux ? me demande Hiro-chan d'une voix peu rassurée.

_Moui, je grommelle.

Je me relève doucement. La terre tourne beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, et il y a de jolis petits papillons. Je me gifle. Aucun papillons. Ce ne sont que des lumières. Des lumières, des lumières...les lumières de...de Ginza ? Oui, c'est ça. Les lumières de Ginza brillent de tout feu, au loin. Alors nous ne sommes pas dans la ville, nous sommes derrière. Dans les rues noires, sombres et froides des quartiers chics de Tokyo. Celles-là même... Voilà un premier mystère de résolu. Reste le deuxième, un peu plus délicat peut-être...

_Vous êtes qui ? demande ma voix hésitante aux deux jeunes hommes.

_Naaan, arrête Kamee, fait pas genre là, oh ! me répond le premier. T'as failli épouser Takaya et je t'ai payé quatre verres...

Alors, je réfléchis, et je les revois. Tous les deux. L'un me tenant la main, l'air mal assuré. L'autre est debout devant moi qui suis recroquevillé sur le sol, son ombre s'étire sur mon corps. Le premier lâche ma main et de la sienne, vient essuyer les larmes qui perlent sur mes joues. « Daijobu ?* » me demande-t-il d'une voix douce. Sans comprendre pour quelle raison, je me mets à leur raconter mes petits malheurs. Je parle de Jin, beaucoup, un peu trop. L'un me demande si je ne serais pas amoureux de lui, mais je nie de toute la force de ma voix. Alors ne supportant plus me voir dans cet état, ils m'emmènent boire, danser, oublier. Je distingue parfaitement Takaya sous les lumières des néons de la boîte. Son visage lisse est parfait, ses yeux sombres et fins sont rieurs et ses cheveux teints en blonds dansent sur son visage. Il me rappelle Jin. Plus loin, Hiro nous observe du coin de l'oeil, discutant avec un groupe de jeunes filles et sirotant sa vodka. Ses cheveux sont noirs et courts, Ses yeux sont dures, ils me fixent. Il rie à chacune de mes phrases. Je crois voir Koki. Takaya danse avec moi, il s'extasie sur mon talent, ma beauté, mon déhanché. Il se colle contre moi, bouge à mon rythme et me touche, un peu trop, c'est indécent, mais je m'en fiche. Hiro dit que nous ressemblons à un couple, le groupe de gamines s'extasient, approuvent, certaines me reconnaissent, je signe des autographes, offre des verres, et dans mon élan en embrasse presque quelques unes. On propose de nous marier, Taka-chan et moi. C'est vrai que nous irions bien ensemble. Mais finalement, non. Et nous voilà maintenant là, en plein milieu de la rue, à trois heures du matin.

L'alcool a soudain un tout autre effet sur moi. Je me sens triste. Nul.

_Ok, je me souviens de quelques trucs...murmure ma voix.

Mon visage devient rouge de confusion lorsque je croise le regard de Takaya qui me scrute presque, toujours aussi souriant. Nous avons froid tous les trois et la grande fierté que j'avais ressenti à être Louis XVI en personne s'est vite estompée. Alors nous enfonçons nos poings dans nos poches, et nous marchons. Le goût de l'alcool me brûle encore la gorge, et j'ai la tête qui tourne, notre démarche ressemble à celles de vieux ivrognes. Ce que nous donnons sûrement l'impression d'être... Je souffle un grand coup et lève les yeux. Dans le ciel d'encre, aucune étoile ne se dessine, elles sont dissimulées par les lumières aveuglantes de Ginza. Trop aveuglantes. Trop colorées. Trop lumineuses, dans cette ville trop sombre, à cette heure trop noire. Tout est dans l'excès ici. La ville est trop grande, et nous sommes compressés par ces bâtiments bien trop hauts. Il fait trop froid, et pourtant nous avons trop chauds, car on étouffe sous l'humidité de l'air, qui nous colle à la peau. On arracherait presque la nuit, qui nous empêche de respirer. Même à cette heure ci, il y a trop de gens dans les rues, trop de voitures sur les routes et de musiques dans les bars. C'est grisant, et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça insupportable. J'ai trop mal à la tête. Les trottoirs sont trop propres, et contrastent avec les murs trop sales des arrières des restaurants. L'odeur ici est un mélange de nourriture, d'humidité, des grandes volutes de vapeur sortent des bouches d'aérations et des chats trop sales et trop gênants sont jetés par la porte de derrière. Et pourtant, on aime cette ville, on y vit, on l'écrit, on la peint. Je me frotte les bras. Je n'ai pas de manteau, ou je n'en ai plus. Il y a quelques semaines, je m'étais retrouvé seul comme ça, dans la rue et dans le froid, avec Jin. On riait beaucoup à l'époque, et il avait posé sa veste chaude sur mes épaules, car j'avais perdu la mienne. Alors des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Mais je n'aime pas Jin. Mais ça fait mal quand même.

Je sens Takaya m'attraper violemment le bras droit, et Hiro faire de même avec le gauche.

_Viens ! Pleure pas mon vieux ! La nuit n'est pas terminée, si ?

_Non, non...je murmure d'une voix étranglée.

_Où tu veux aller ? demande Hiro quelque peu inquiet. On t'emmène où tu veux ! Tu veux des jolies filles ?

_Je...non.

Ma voix est faible, je ne sais même plus ce que je dis, j'ai encore trop d'alcool dans le sang et les paroles de mes deux amis parviennent difficilement à mes oreilles.

Je vois alors Takaya se mordre la lèvre inférieur, il a l'air hésitant. Puis il se retourne vers Hiro-san qui lui fait un grand sourire, et qui hoche la tête, répondant à une question silencieuse.

_Ok, dit-il alors, on connaît un endroit chouette, tu veux y aller ?

De toute façon tout me va;

_Oui, oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande.

_Euh...souffle Taka-chan d'une voix hésitante. Le genre d'endroit où tu ne vas pas souvent je crois.

Je lis dans leurs yeux où ils veulent m'emmener. J'ai déjà compris mais mon cerveau et ma voix ne sont pas d'accord sur ce qu'il faut dire.

_Très bien, tout me va de toute façon !

_Oui mais...enfin...c'est un endroit différent de tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'ici, hein !

_D'accord.

_Non, ne dis pas d'accord, refuse...!_

_Je veux dire...souffle Hiro-san, il n'y a pas de filles là bas...

_Je ne suis pas gay._

_Tant mieux, j'en avais marre de toutes ces pouffiasses ! répond ma voix.

_Je ne suis pas gay._

_Il n'y a que des mecs mais... le plus souvent on ne va pas là bas uniquement pour boire un verre...

_Je ne suis pas gay._

_Oui, ça me va, de toute façon je cr...cr...crois que j'ai trop bu ce soir.

_Je ne suis pas gay._

_Ah...bon...Mais, dit-il en souriant cette fois, tu es sûr que ça te va d'aller là bas avec nous ?

_Je ne suis pas gay. Je ne suis pas gay, je ne le suis pas je ne le suis pas je ne le suis pas ! Réagis cerveau, je suis PAS gay !_

_Bien sur ! Allons-y ! s'exclame ma voix.

_Eh merde. Trop tard. _

To be continued

Ce chapitre est plus court que le premier. En réalité, le chapitre 2 et 3 devaient aller ensemble, mais ça aurait fait vraiment trop long ! Enfin, la bonne nouvelle c'est que du coup, le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à arriver. Attendez le avec impatience ! (Et le premier qui me demande où est Yamapi dans l'histoire se prend une baffe ! Un peu de patience que diable ! XD)

Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça aide et ça motive !

Aki


	3. Chapter 3

Couples : Un inconnu X Kame, un autre inconnu X Kame, un sosie de Nakajima Yuto X Kame ! Mais ça reste du KamePi ! Et du Shonen-ai (pour l'instant...) ! ^^;

Résumé : la tournée des bars se poursuit ! Qui est cet inconnu qui me vole la vedette ?

**« Eh bien alors Kamenashi-sempai, on ne sait plus ce qu'on veut ? »**

Et cette fois, où je suis ? Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, il faut un léger instant à mes yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de l'endroit. Il me semblait pourtant avoir repris mes esprits il y a quelques instants...mais oui ! Ces deux connards m'avaient balancé des seaux d'eaux en pleine tête ! Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. J'ai du encore boire beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Je lève un peu les yeux, mais rien que ce mouvement relève de l'effort surhumain. Je suis encore assis à un comptoir, et devant moi, s'étale une bonne dizaine de verres et de bouteilles. Derrière elles, déformé par le verre, j'aperçois un visage inconnu, qui me sourit avec une réconfortante gentillesse. Il s'agit d'un homme, aux cheveux noirs et courts, méchés de blonds. Il écarte un verre pour que je puisse mieux distinguer son visage. Il a des yeux avec des milliers d'étoiles à l'intérieur, et pleins de petites rides autours. Il n'est pas vieux, pas jeune non plus, et vraiment bien foutu, vu la taille de ses épaules et de ses bras. Devant l'insistance de mon regard, il rigole, et pose son doigt sur mon nez.

_Notre prince a enfin émergé les amis ! lance sa voix.

_Yeaaaaah ! s'exclame alors une bonne vingtaine de personnes d'une seule et même voix, avant de rire et d'applaudir à cette bonne nouvelle.

_Hein ? Non mais c'est quoi c'bordel ?

Frappant une dernière fois mon visage de mes deux mains histoire de me réveiller ou de savoir si je ne suis pas tout simplement endormi, tant mon entourage est flou, je me redresse. Le bar où je me trouve cette fois est sombre aussi, mais beaucoup plus gai que le précédent. Beaucoup plus gai...Beaucoup plus gai … ? Je retombe violemment contre le comptoir, totalement dépité :

_Eh meeerde...

Je tourne la tête, sans pour autant me redresser, à la recherche de mes deux amis Takaya et Hiro. J'en profite pour détailler un peu la salle. Sur les murs, des affiches de tout et de n'importe quoi, ainsi que différentes publicités représentants deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, viennent _égayer_ l'endroit. De gigantesques néons brillants offrent une douce lumière bleutée et rosée, qui caressent les visages, et embellissent les peaux. De superbes fauteuils de cuirs sont disposés un peu partout, autours de belles tables bien propres, et il y a au fond de la salle, des portes menant à des pièces dont je ne veux même pas savoir l'utilité. C'est alors que je les vois. Les clients. Ils sont bien une trentaine, tous des hommes. Ah non, une fille a du s'y perdre ou accompagner des am...je retire mes paroles, c'est également un homme. Je me dois malheureusement d'avouer qu'ils sont tous vraiment beaux. Ah, sauf le petit groupe de six là bas... Sinon, leur visage est lisse, semble doux au toucher, et brille sous les néons colorés. Ils ont un corps mince, légèrement musclé, et des cheveux souvent mi-longs, soyeux, mais qui peuvent très bien aussi être coupé très court, sur un visage plus viril. Ils portent parfois des boucles d'oreilles, parfois non, et leur vêtement moulent parfaitement de superbes tailles féminines, de superbes torses, bref, de superbes belles formes, et l'un d'eux a vraiment un superbe cul. BAM. Le bruit de ma tête qui cogne sur le comptoir. Pas le moment de fantasmer. Pas ici. Pas sur eux. Je sens alors une main s'emparer de mon menton et me relever doucement la tête. Encore sous le choc, je ne vois pas le visage du jeune homme qui pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_Daijobu, Kame ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, et je tombe brusquement de ma chaise. Sur le sol, je recule, toujours par terre cependant, et m'éloigne de ce mec le plus possible. C'est alors que trente paires d'yeux indignés se retournent vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ces sales gays ? Que je roule une pelle à leur pote que je connais même pas sous prétexte que je suis ici, avec eux ? Non mais ya erreur, j'accompagne juste des amis moi !

_C'est...c'est pas ce que vous croyez !

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on croit ? s'exclame l'un d'eux.

_Ch...Chuis pas comme vous !

Un des hommes se relève brusquement de sa chaise, qui tombe sur le sol dans un grand bruit.

_Comme nous ! Quoi « comme nous » ? Pourquoi tu parles de nous comme si on était pas normaux ?

Hiro-san se lève, et va gentiment frotter le dos de l'homme en colère.

_Calme toi, calme toi Nagase, il pensait pas à mal... lui dit-il de sa voix si douce.

_Ouais j...jpensais pas à mal mais n'empêche que... que j'ai jamais voulu être ici moi ! C'est quoi ce coin trop glauque où on embrasse des inconnus, sérieux ?

Takaya ouvre alors des yeux tout ronds et se précipite vers l'homme qui m'avait embrassé, le prenant dans ses bras. Je remarque alors que les yeux de celui-ci sont emplis de larmes, et prend un peu plus de temps pour le regarder. Il est jeune, sûrement à peine majeur, il a de grands yeux innocents et brillants, et une peau plus lisse qu'elle ne devrait l'être, rougit par l'alcool et la peine que je viens de lui faire, sûrement. Ses cheveux sont noirs, et caressent doucement son visage, une mèche retombe nonchalamment sur son petit nez retroussé, et une moue mi triste mi boudeuse déforme ses lèvres, qui j'en suis sûr à présent, sont d'une incroyable douceur. Je serre les dents. D'accord, faut avouer qu'il est vraiment canon.

_Co...comment tu peux dire ça ? me dit-il d'une voix étranglée. T'en...t'en as rien à, rien à foutre de .. de moi, hein ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui me pousse à faire ça, ou la vision de ce garçon-fille et les larmes dans ses yeux, mais mon corps se relève tout seul, vacille un peu, puis retrouve un semblant d'équilibre. Je m'approche de lui et repousse un Takaya au sourire satisfait, avant de le serrer à mon tour contre mon torse. L'odeur de ses cheveux qui vient chatouiller mon nez, la pression de ses petits bras autours de ma taille, les battements de son coeur que je sens sur ma poitrine, tout ça m'enivre encore plus que l'alcool. Il me fait penser à Yuto, il a son odeur, mais ce n'est pas lui. Si je ferme les yeux, et que je m'imagine qu'il s'agit de Nakajima, alors j'éprouverai moins de remords à le serrer contre moi.

_Non, non, c'est pas ça, je voulais pas dire ça, désolé...je lui souffle.

_Alors...embrasse-moi, murmure-t-il dans mon cou.

_Je...je peux pas faire ça...

_Mais tu l'as déjà fait ! Sept fois, tu t'en souviens pas c'est tout.

_Mais...je suis bourré, je sais même pas ce que je suis en train de dire alors...

_Justement! Ca ne te coûte rien, Kame, embrasse-moi.

Son ton est ses yeux se font suppliant alors qu'il relève son visage vers moi. Je me mords la lèvre. Je vais culpabiliser, longtemps, mais tant pis, après tout ce soir, c'est la fête, on boit, on oublie, on s'amuse ! Je laisse glisser ma main dans son dos, et de l'autre main, j'attrape son menton. Je me veux le plus délicat possible, mes gestes sont lents, hésitants, et finalement, je penche la tête et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens ses doigts frôler le bas de mes reins, se glisser sous mon tee-shirt et jouer sur mon dos, mais je ne dis rien. Ce baiser est _réellement _enivrant, _vraiment _grisant, même si j'ai honte de le reconnaître. Emporté par mon élan et sûrement par le taux d'alcool contenu dans mon sang, j'entr'ouvre mes lèvres, et je sens sa langue les frôler. Je resserre mon emprise sur son corps, et allais approfondir le baiser, lorsque je sens deux petites mains se poser sur mon torse et me repousser doucement. Le jeune garçon reprend son souffle, un léger sourire collé sur son visage.

_Eh bien alors Kamenashi-sempai, on ne sait plus ce qu'on veut ?

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, récupère peu à peu une respiration stable.

_Petit démon, lui grommelle ma voix.

C'est ce moment que choisit le barman pour éclater de rire, et frapper trois fois dans ses mains, faisant repartir la musique qu'il avait arrêtée. Je remarque alors que nous sommes au centre de l'attention, toutes les discussions s'étaient arrêtées, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers nous, et il y a bien UN boulet, j'ai nommé Hiro-san, pour s'exclamer :

_Ah...Ka...Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii desu neee ~ *

_Urusai* ! s'exclame alors ma voix avant de rire.

Les discussions reprennent alors, toujours plus enjouées qu'il y a dix minutes, et je me tourne vers le barman à l'oeil rieur.

_Re..ressers-moi.

_Vodka ?

_VODKAAA !

Allez savoir pourquoi je le crie, je me sens soudainement plein d'entrain et d'enthousiasme. Tout me paraît facile et parfait, je me sens bien d'être ici et ai oublié jusqu'à mon hétérosexualité, jusqu'à ce que tombe une certaine remarque ;

_En tout cas ça m'était jamais arrivé d'embrasser _deux _Johnny's en moins de trois jours.

C'est la voix de mon sosie de Yuto qui s'élève. Je ne fais pas attention au chiffre deux, restant concentré sur le mot Johnny's. Merde, c'est vrai, je suis une idole. Oh putain j'avais totalement oublié ça ! Je jette un regard paniqué au barman, aux serveurs, aux clients, et tous me sourient.

_T'inquiètes, me lance l'homme en me tendant mon verre, ici ya que des habitués, et on est pas du genre à balancer ce genre de chose. Surtout quand le Johnny's en question est un beau mec comme toi 3

_Beau mec ! Haha ! Je suis un beau mec !

Oui, ça me fait rire, excusez moi de ne plus avoir toute ma tête. Bizarrement, sans même les connaître, je leur fais confiance. Merci amie alcool. Takaya se tourne alors vers moi, me faisant signe d'approcher. Je m'exécute, et lui se penche à mon oreille, se collant un peu trop à moi. Mais je ne relève pas. Après tout, je suis un beau mec ~

_Si tu veux vraiment t'amuser ce soir, me chuchote-t-il, va donc voir Hiroki.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'il est totalement accroc au grand Kamenashi Kazuya bien sur... et qu'il est célibataire...et de nous tous, c'est bien le plus...enfin...tu vois ? Jcrois pas qu'il compte rester au bar toute la soirée quoi...

Ma poitrine se gonfle de fierté. Les fans, hommes ou filles, ya vraiment que ça de vrai. Je suis le regard de Taka-chan jusqu'à tomber sur le fameux Hiroki. Ses cheveux sont bruns, finement bouclés, et encadrent un visage parfait, dans lequel des yeux fins et sombres me scrutent. Quand nos regards se croisent, son visage s'empourpre et il tourne brusquement la tête, prêtant une attention toute particulière à ses grandes et belles mains. Je finis d'une traite mon verre de vodka et le pose sur le comptoir. Beau, il est tellement beau... Allez, le pauvre, je ne peux pas l'ignorer alors que c'est un fan. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et m'approche de sa table d'un pas chancelant. Ses doigts se crispent sur son verre quand du coin de l'oeil, et il me voit approcher, et je peux presque entendre les battements de son coeur lorsque je m'assois en face de lui. La tension est palpable au dessus de nous, et une goutte de transpiration coule sur sa tempe. Je souris, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. J'approche brusquement mon visage de sa tête, me penchant pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, et lui lance un tonitruant :

_Saluuuuut ! en essayant de ne pas paraître trop ivre.

Surpris, il relève la tête, et nos deux fronts se cognent avec violence.

_OUCH ! je m'exclame en frottant le début d'un bleu.

_Ah ! Gomen nee gomen nee, sumimasen * !

Paniqué, il se lève cherchant quelque chose à faire pour calmer ma douleur, mais ne trouve rien d'autre que d'agiter les bras dans le vide, si bien que son verre se renverse, s'explose sur la table et que l'alcool s'y trouvant se repend sur le sol.

_Aaaah ! Je vais me faire tuer par Tan-chan ! J'ai tout sali ! Au secours !

Il cherche alors à prendre un mouchoir mais ses gestes sont imprécis et il renverse la bouteille, qui se vide sur la table, ses vêtements, et par la même occasion, sur les miens.

_Aah ! Zut ! Zut ! Oh noon ! Pardon !

Devant son expression totalement paniquée, je ne peux alors pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_Eh ? s'étonne-t-il.

Mais comme mon rire ne s'arrête pas, et que je ne semble pas lui en vouloir d'avoir taché mes vêtements, il fronce légèrement les sourcils, vexé de mon hilarité soudaine.

_Eh ! C'est bon maintenant ! Oh ! C'est pas drôle !

_HAHAHAHA ! Dé...pffff...hahaha, désoléééé !

Je tape du poing sur la table, ne parvenant pas à me calmer, et très vite, Hiroki qui semblait très gêné, me rejoint dans mon hilarité, se met à rire aussi, aux éclats, si bien qu'il en oublie presque que je suis l'idole, et lui le fan. Quand nous reprenons enfin notre souffle, nous nous regardons, longtemps, en souriant :

_Comment tu t'appelles ?

_Hiroki...Najiya Hiroki.

_Je peux t'appeler Hirokiiiii ?

_B...b...bien sur.

_Alors Hirokiiiii, merci de me soutenir ~

_Je...c'est...

Je le sens hésitant. Comme s'il ne savait pas s'il fallait le dire ou pas.

_Oui ?

_...Ka...Kamenashi-san...KAMENASHI-SAN JE VOUS ADORE, JE SUIS VOTRE PLUS GRAND FAN MERCI POUR TOUT !

Il s'incline, son nez touche presque ses genoux, mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Je sens comme une vague de chaleur s'emparer de ma poitrine, mon coeur s'emballe, et je lui offre sans doute le plus beau sourire qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de faire lorsqu'il relève enfin la tête.

_Wah...merciiiii !

Il rit, d'un rire nerveux.

_Hahaha..wah...ça...ça me libère d'un truc là ! Fallait que ça sorte hein ?

_J'imagine... Wah, mais t'es tout taché !

_Ah ? Ah oui, c'est mon verre qui s'est renver... ah...aaahh...

Non mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? J'ai attrapé la première serviette que j'ai trouvé, suis agenouillé devant lui, en train d'essayer d'éponger la tache d'alcool qui part du milieu de son tee-shirt, et s'étend jusqu'à sa cuisse, l'air de rien. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire. Je sais, et je vois _parfaitement_ l'effet que je lui fais et que je suis en train de lui faire alors qu'est-ce que je fous ? Il pose ses mains sur ma tête et me repousse violemment, reculant de quelques pas. Son visage s'empourpre. Je me relève d'un coup, vacillant sur mes deux pieds.

_WAAAAH, euuuh, waaah, ah, désolé ! Ah, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?

Je me gifle.

_Mais quel con ! Qu'est-ce que je fous !

Deuxième baffe.

_Bon tu sais quoi c'est pas grave. On se changera plus tard. Je..je...je vais nous chercher à boire. Tu veux quoi?

_V...vodka. Grand verre, bredouille-t-il son visage caché dans une de ses mains.

_Ok ok ok ok.

Je marche vite jusqu'au bar, un peu trop sûrement car je manque plusieurs fois de m'étaler par terre.

_Kame ? Ça va ? me lance le barman.

_Euh, ouais, ouais..Tan-chan, deux grands verres de vodka s'te-plaît...Euh, nan, trois.

_Eh bah dis donc, ça va faire salé sur ta note tout ça tu le sais ?

_Rien à faire, balance.

_Tout de suite...Euh, je te passe un plateau parce que si tu dois marcher dix mètres avec trois verres dans les mains je sens que tu vas tout casser.

_Hein ? Mais noooon je gère parfaitement.

_Oui, enfin, j't'en passe un quand même.

_En parlant de casse tu mettras sur ma note les dégâts de Hirako. Ki. Hiro. Euh, Hiroki.

_...J'y compte bien.

J'attends un peu, le ventre noué pour je ne sais quelle raison, et attrape des deux mains le plateau qu'on me tend, m'avançant vers la table à tout petit pas, de peur de tout renverser tant le sol est bancal. Mais avant même que je remarque que Hiroki n'est pas à la table, mon regard s'arrête sur une grande photo accrochée au mur. Je pose le plateau sur le coin d'une table et contemple l'affiche, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

_Waaaaaah, c'est boooooow, s'exclame une voix qui semble être la mienne.

Balançant mes bras dans le vide, je reste là, émerveillé, alors que je ne sais même pas exactement ce que je regarde, tant mon esprit est flou.

_Il a bugué ? Commente une voix.

_Kame a bugué ?

_Non mais je crois qu'il n'a pas remarqué..

_Quoi ?

_Il est bourré, ça m'étonnerait qu'il voit vraiment tous les détails de l'affiche.

_Tu crois ?

Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle, je n'essaie pas de comprendre, je m'avance un peu, râleur, je suis dans un coin, dissimulé aux yeux des clients, qu'on me laisse admirer tranquille, et d'ici je peux encore voir cette fantastique affiche. Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part. Je la connais. J'en suis sur. Je ferme enfin la bouche, pensif, quand je la sens. Une main est posée sur mon dos, un souffle réchauffe mon cou. Il s'agit d'Hiroki, qui doit sûrement être plein d'espoir, pensant que je suis homo. Mais je ne suis pas gay. Mais bizarrement, je ne le lui dis pas. Toujours absorbé par l'affiche, je laisse sa main caresser mon dos, j'écoute son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'il touche enfin son idole, son coeur s'emballer alors qu'il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être même faire plus que ça. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne proteste pas. Sa main explore mon dos, se faufile sous mon tee-shirt, rapide, experte, avide, puis descend un peu plus, et caresse mes fesses. Je ne suis pas gay, mais aucun homme ne pourrait résister à cette main, qu'elle soit masculine ou féminine. Il s'y attarde quelques secondes, descend en direction de mes cuisses, se colle un peu plus derrière moi, posant son autre main sur ma deuxième cuisse qu'il se met à caresser. Puis ses deux mains s'arrêtent entre mes jambes, et il se plaque encore plus contre mon dos, déposant de léger baisers dans mon cou. Les doigts de sa main droite cherchent les miens, les trouvent et les serrent. Encore une fois, je me laisse toucher. Nos doigts se mêlent. C'est pas bien Kame, c'est pas bien, tu sais que c'est pas bien...

Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ces mains sont plus fortes que moi. L'alcool est plus fort que moi ! Ses doigts quittent mon entrejambe et se dirigent sous mon tee-shirt, s'arrêtant sur mes tétons. Est-ce l'alcool ? Sûrement. Je gémis. Merde.

_Aaaahhh...arrêêêêête...

_Pourquoi ? Ça à l'air de te plaire, non ?

_Si mais...aahh...

J'avale difficilement ma salive, et parvient enfin à me défaire de son emprise et à le repousser un peu.

_Je...je peux pas.

Une fois ma respiration de nouveau régulière, j'attrape un des trois verres de vodka et l'avale d'une traite, me brûlant affreusement la gorge par la même occasion.

_Bon, désolé mais je..hic..hola..

Je commence à tousser, à n'en plus pouvoir, m'étranglant avec ma salive. Une fois calmé je jette un regard gêné à « mon plus grand fan. » Il baisse la tête, son visage est en feu.

_Pardon...

Il recule, repart s'asseoir à sa table...je ne m'attarde pas une seconde de plus et part m'asseoir à mon tour au comptoir, entre Takaya et Hiro-san, mon coeur battant fort, trop fort.

_Alors ? me questionne Taka-chan.

_Ben euh. Étrange.

Il rit, et repart dans sa grande discussion avec Tan-chan. Hiro me regarde, bienveillant.

_En tout cas tu plais beaucoup par ici...

_Je vois ça...grommelle ma voix en regardant les quelques regards gourmands tournés vers moi.

_Faut dire que t'es hyper bien foutu.

_Aaaaaahh, arrêtez, tous, avec ça, j'ai jamais demandé à naître comme ça moi !

Je dis ça, je dis ça, mais quand un homme vient s'asseoir entre Hiro et moi, et pose sur mon visage ses yeux experts, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir flatté et fier, une fois de plus. Sa voix grave résonne alors dans mes oreilles.

_Quel âge vous avez, Kamenashi-san ?

_Euh, euh...ah, 24 ans.

Il rit.

_C'est bien jeune dis donc. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous aimez dans la vie ?

_Hm, Chanter, faire du théâtre, danser...

_Oh je suis sûr que vous êtes un merveilleux danseur !

_Mbofff, ça peut aller …

_Et modeste avec ça, souffle Takaya en un sourire, qui écoute distraitement la conversation.

_Et puis j'aime K..KAT-TUN, et ses membres. Enfin, à pars ce bâtard de Jin.

Mes mots sortent tout seuls de ma bouche. Mon nouvel interlocuteur prend un air inquiet, et pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Je suis sur que tout est de sa faute.

_Ah ça oui ! Il a été … il a été odieuuuuuux.

Je me met à parler comme un enfant sans même m'en rendre compte. Il rapproche un peu sa chaise de la mienne, frotte ma cuisse d'un geste se voulant réconfortant.

_Racontez-moi ça.

_Eh ben voilà. Moi je l'adore Jinjin. Il est un peu Baka mais il est super, nee ?

_Je n'en doute pas.

_Eh ben il...il a quitté le groupe !

_OH ! Mais quel connard...

_Ca c'est sur !

Emporté par mon élan et la joie d'avoir trouvé un auditeur, je m'approche encore un peu de lui.

_Eh même qu'il arrête pas de parler à Josh, tout le temps, baaah, je l'aime pas lui !

_Je vois...

_Et genre il nous a à peine dit au revoir !

_Ah oui...? Vous savez que votre bouche est extrêmement tentante ?

_Juste un sms tout pourri nous disant qu'il nous aime … pffff...

Sa main est sur ma joue, son pouce et sur mes lèvres, mais je continue de parler.

_C'est n'importe quoi hein ?

_Hm, n'importe quoi, ça c'est sur...

_Alors qu'en plus il est sensé être le leader !

L'homme se penche, embrasse mon cou, lèche le lobe de mon oreille, sous les regards outrés, envieux, ou amusés des autres clients.

_Il est sensé être le A de...aahh...de KAT-TUN …

_Hmmm...me dit-il juste en continuant son petit jeu sur mon oreille avec sa langue.

_K...KT-TUN c'est impro...imprononçable hein ?

_Hmhm...

_Et puis je...ahh... il s'éloigne de moi, je le p...perds, vous voyez ? J'essaie de le rattraper mais lui il s'en fout ! Il est à L.A ! Loin, trop loin ! Je ne pourrais presque plus jamais le voir monsieur, c'est horrible, VOUS M'ECOUTEZ ?

Je recule d'un coup mon visage, lui, pose brutalement ses mains sur mes cuisses et plonge son regard dans le mien, une expression obstinée sur le visage :

_Kamenashi-san, ce que vous me dites est tout juste HORRIBLE ! Je ne veux même plus entendre parler de ce connard de Jon !

_Jin.

_Jin ! J'espère que vous ne comptez plus jamais lui faire le grand honneur de lui adresser la parole !

_Ah, ça, non ! C'est exactement ce que je me disais, ah, je suis heureux que vous me compreniez parce qu...monsieur ?

Ses mains se sont crispées sur mes jambes, une flamme brille dans ses yeux, sa respiration s'accélère. Derrière moi j'ai entendu la porte du bar s'ouvrir. Je suis vexé, parce qu'on ne me prête plus aucune attention. L'homme qui semblait accroché à mes paroles se lèvent brusquement et me bouscule pour aller vers la porte, comme si je n'étais pas là. Takaya et Hiro-san, d'un bond, se retrouvent debout, et même mon plus grand fan a tourné la tête. Le visage du barman s'est illuminé, encore plus que d'habitude, et j'entends des chaises tomber par terre, des exclamations fuser de toute parts et deux verres se casser. Je me retourne lentement, curieux de savoir qui est le connard ou la connasse qui me vole ainsi la vedette, mais c'est une fois le regard rivé vers la porte que j'aurai préféré ne jamais me retourner. Je me gifle une fois, une deuxième fois, je n'y crois absolument pas, je refuse de mettre un nom sur ce visage que je déteste tant. Une dizaine de personne se jettent sur le nouveau venu, s'inclinant sur son passage. Plusieurs d'entre eux le débarrassent de son manteau, de ses chaussures, de son écharpe, l'attrapent par le bras. Une voix s'élève ;

_Alors vous êtes venu finalement ? Merci, oh merci !

_Une promesse est une promesse, répond l'arrivant.

_Oui mais il est déjà quand même presque cinq heures !

_Je sais, mais ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici.

_Une semaine ! Une semaine qu'on vous attend ! On a eu peur toute la nuit, on pensait que vous ne viendriez jamais !

Il rit. Je reconnais son rire, je le reconnaitrais entre mille tant je le trouve ridicule. Mais je refuse toujours d'y croire.

_Hahaha ! Alors c'est pour ça qu'il y a encore tant de monde à cette heure ?

_V...Voui...

_Je vous remercie de cet accueil. Aaah, Tan-chan mon vieux, comment ça va ?

_Toujours la forme, et toi ?

_Impeccable. Bon, pourrais-je savoir où est mon Nakimura-chou ?

J'espère que je me trompe. Que l'alcool me fait perdre la tête, que je suis tellement bourré que j'ai des visions, mais c'était bien cet homme qui était sur l'affiche. Même si je continue de croire que ce n'était pas lui. Cependant, tous mes espoirs se brisent comme du cristal lorsque j'entends la voix si aguicheuse de mon sosie de Yuto, qui répond en fait au nom de Nakimura, se jetant dans les bras du nouveau venu :

_Je suis là je suis là ! Ah, Yamashita-sama, okaerii vous m'avez manquéé !

Mon verre tombe. Mon coeur s'arrête. Je crie.

_YA...YA...YA...YAMAPIIIII ?

-to be continued-

*Kawai desu ne : Ils sont mignons n'est-ce pas ?

*Urusai : la ferme !

*Gomen nee : désolé Sumimasen : excusez-moi.

Haha ! Vous vous y attendiez pas hein ? (si ? Bon. XD) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter nee ! Par contre le chapitre 4 ne va pas arriver tout de suite...attendez le quand même ! Je sortirai des OS pour vous faire patienter ! Aki.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pairings : PiKame !_

_**Note** Et là vous allez admirer la magie de la fanfic écrite sur le net ! La puissance du pouvoir de « je fais ce que je veux »! Vous allez voir c'est un truc de fou... Tout était raconté au présent, et du point de vue de Kame, et là je claque des doigts et … POUF ! On se retrouve au passé & à la narration externe. Abusé hein ? Non mais en fait c'est parce que comme Pi entre en scène il serait bon que je puisse parler de ce qu'il ressent aussi et pas uniquement Kame. Et j'y avais pas pensé avant … et puis le présent c'est chiant aussi... voilà...désolée … Enjoy !_

_**Note²** pas relu, désolée.  
_

**« Je ne parle pas. C'est la voix de l'alcool. »**

_YA...YA...YA...YAMAPIII ?

La jeune idole se tenait là, dans l'entrée du bar, un jeune garçon accroché à son bras, et quatre autres rôdant autours de lui, et il semblait trouver ça plus que normal. Un sourire bienveillant flottait sur ses lèvres et son regard était confiant, il était parfaitement à l'aise. Cependant, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son cadet Kamenashi, son sourire s'effaça et son visage fut déformé par une expression entre la surprise, l'inquiétude, l'embarras et la panique.

_Je euh...attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix précipitée.

_Je ne crois rien du tout. Du tout ! Du touuut ~

_Je ne suis pas …

_Tu n'es pas. Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas.

_Et toi tu .. ?

_NON ! Je ne suis pas... tu...ne...du tout je, houla, attends, tu pourrais pas arrêter de bouger ?

_Mais... t'es complètement défoncé !

_Moi ? Nan. Nan. En fait je suis juste ici pour...pour accompagner mes...

Il tourna sur lui même, vacilla un peu et s'agenouilla sur le sol, pointant du doigt ses deux accompagnateurs.

_Mes deux MEILLEURS amis.

_Si, il est complètement défoncé, confirma Hiro.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune Yamapi.

_Dans ce cas, ça devient intéressant, murmura-t-il.

_QUOI TU DIS ?

_Rien Kamenachéri. On boit un ptit verre ?

_Verre ? Verre...Alcool ?

_Oui, alcool.

_Je suis pour ! hurla-t-il presque.

_Je n'en doute pas.

Tomohisa tira une chaise et s'y assit, aux côtés de son collègue. Autours de lui, barman, serveurs et clients semblaient perplexes.

_Tu es sur de ce que tu fais Yamashita-san ? demanda l'un d'eux.

_Tomo-chaaaan, geignit le sosie de Yuuto, tu ne veux pas plutôt rester avec moi ?

_Il a déjà bu beaucoup Pi, intervint Tan-chan le barman, tu ne penses pas plutôt que tu devrais le ramener chez lui ? Ou si tu sais pas où il habite, à ton agence, ou chez un pote, je sais pas...

_Et pourquoi ? s'exclama le leader de NEWS d'une voix amusée. Je veux juste parler un peu avec lui. Et je pense qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que l'alcool pour délier les langues et être sur qu'il ne se souviendra pas de ce qu'il m'a dit ce soir. Ni qu'on s'est rencontré dans ce bar d'ailleurs, il ne faudrait pas que sur un coup de tête il décide de le révéler à tout le monde...

_Comme tu voudras, soupira l'homme, mais je vous ai à l'œil. Et pas que moi, tout le monde ici vous surveille.

_BON, CA VIENT CE VERRE OUI OU MERDE ?

Kamenashi Kazuya semblait très frustré, les poings sur les hanches, la tête vacillant légèrement vers l'avant et les sourcils froncés. Les deux hommes rirent à cette vision et lui tendirent un nouveau verre d'alcool. Le sosie de Yuuto s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, boudeur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Les autres clients avaient également l'air très déçus.

_Désolé Nakimura, désolé tout le monde, on bavardera une prochaine fois, nee ?

Il leur offrit son plus beau sourire, les obligeant à céder, et se retourna de nouveau vers Kame.

_Alors. Je t'avais jamais vu ici avant, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_J...J'ai pas envie de te causer, sale batard !

_On l'a emmené ici. Un peu de force en fait. Il était déprimé, ça nous faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça, on voulait lui changer les idées et il nous a dit qu'il en avait marre de toutes les filles des bars à hôtesses où on traînait, expliqua Takaya. Je le connaissais de vu, mais Hiro suivait sa carrière depuis quelques mois déjà donc tu comprends que quand on l'a vu tout faible comme ça, on a tout de suite eu envie de faire copain-copain. En tout cas, ça fait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu , Yamashita-kun.

_Oui, c'est vrai...Takaya-san, faudra qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble un jour, d'accord ?

_Ah oui super ! Sinon comment ça va au boulot ?

_Tranquille. Le nouvel album de NEWS est sorti.

_Oui, j'ai su...

_Tu vas l'acheter hein ?

_Bah...

_Mais si ! Achète le ! Achetez tous le nouvel album LIVE de NEWS ! Et notre nouveau single Fighting Man sort le 3 Novembre ! N'hésitez pas à le commander sur si vous n'habitez pas au Japon ! (*BIM* Désolée, je fais de la pub pour news, j'ai le droit non ? XDD) En tout cas tu m'as dit que Kame n'allait pas bien. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

_Euh, pas tout compris...son pote qui l'a abandonné je crois..

_Ah...oui...bien sur...j'aurai du m'en douter.

_Bah demande lui, il te le dira à toi !

_Je crois pas non. On se connait plutôt bien lui et moi mais on a jamais vraiment été amis. On feint l'amitié au boulot, mais on s'est engueulé pour une connerie et ça nous suit depuis le lycée.

_UNE CONNERIE TU DIS ? s'écria alors Kame en faisant claquer son verre contre le comptoir. T'as ruiné ma viiiie ! Tu te rends compte que depuis dix ans voir plus je doute de touuuut ?

_Finis ton verre toi. (il se retourna de nouveau vers Takaya) Longue histoire. Il a pas trop l'air de s'en remettre à ce que je vois.

_B...bien sur que je m'en remets pas, bafouilla le K de KAT-TUN en plongeant sa tête entre ses bras. Mais ce sera jamais pire que cet idiot de Jin !

Constatant avec satisfaction que les verres du jeune homme était plus que vides, Yamapi s'autorisa à poser une main réconfortante sur son dos.

_Il a fait son choix Kame.

_M'appelle pas Kame. Fais pas comme si on était pote.

_Désolé Kamenashi, se reprit Yamapi en souriant car le jeune homme remarquait le surnom, mais pas la main posée sur son épaule.

_N'empêche que...que...que... que quoi d'ailleurs ?

_J'en ai aucune idée.

_Ah je sais, n'empêche que en fait, bah JinJin il en a rien à taper de ma gueule, ah ouais ?

_C'est pas ça. Il t'adore, vous serez toujours ami, mais plus dans le même groupe.

_Plus dans le même groupe hein ? Bah ça fait tout ça. Tu considèrerais toujours Nishikido comme un de tes meilleurs amis si du jour au lendemain il t'apprenait qu'il quittait NEWS pour rester avec les Kanjani8 ?

_Euh, non, je le vivrais très très mal.

_Eh bah voilà c'est pareil pour moi...Et en plus de ça, bah il en a rien à faire de moi. Pas d'au revoir larmoyant, à peine un bonne chance...

_Parce que tu voulais des au revoir larmoyants ?

_Non, mais...au moins plus qu'un « Bye bye » quoi...

_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par plus ?

_Bah...je...je sais paaaas ! Plus..! L'inverse de moins !

_Tu serais pas un tout petit peu amoureux de lui ?

_NON. P...P...Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça, hein ? Je peux pas juste exiger que le mec que je considère comme mon meilleur ami soit triste de se séparer de moi pour une durée indéterminée ?

_Si bien sur... mais allez, parlons d'autres choses si ça t'affecte tant que ça. La tournée, c'est pour quand ?

_Bah chais pas. Pas longtemps j'imagine. Mais j'm'en fous un peu.

Yamapi fronça les sourcils et s'approcha un peu plus de Kame. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien.

_Oh mais dis pas ça, ça va être génial ! Comme tous vos autres concerts ! Non ?

_Ouais mais là c'est...c'est sans Jinjin quoi...donc...je sais pas si...

_Mais même sans Bakanishi ça va envoyer à mort tu vas voir ! Et le public sera tout aussi survolté tu verras! Ya quand même des trucs super dans votre nouvel album, non ? (ACHETEZ TOUS L'ALBUM NO MORE PAIN DE KAT-TUN ! YEAH ! *sors*)

_Bah...chais pas trop. Ah si ! Pfff ! Koki a une chanson rigolote ! Hihihi ! C'est une chanson cochonne.

_Tu fais peur quand t'es bourré. Mais bon, si ça peut te permettre de penser à autre chose que Jin...

_Ouais ! Nan mais vraiment hein ! Genre c'est sérieux, position de la levrette, laquelle tu préfères et tout et tout hein !

_Holala, souffla Yamashita amusé en s'appuyant sur son poing et en dévorant l'homme des yeux.

_Et puis t'arrête pas, encore, enlève tes vêtements...hihihihi ! Et puis Love Juice aussi à un moment...haaa...

Il laissa retomber sa tête sur le bois du comptoir.

_Love juiiice... Jiiiin...

_Et le voilà reparti, souffla Pi.

_Mais non ! cria le jeune homme en se relevant d'un bond, si bien qu'il fit sursauter le NEWS. Pas du tout. Ah et aussi, il appelle la fille « Lapine sale » a des moments. Alors...hahaha, c'est marrant, quand on prend notre douche à deux eh ben il m'appelle comme ça parfois.

Tomohisa ouvrit des yeux tout ronds et arqua les sourcils.

_Eh ? Parce que vous vous douchez ensemble ?

_Voui, tout le temps. Mais il est trop bien foutuuu Kokiiii ! Miam miam ~

_Tu serais pas en train de fantasmer ?

_Non. Enfin peut-être. Tfaçon il est pas aussi bien foutu que Jin. Jin. Quel connard. Il me manque déjà...

Yamashita sourit et se redressa, frottant doucement le dos du jeune homme qui était déjà de nouveau avachi sur le comptoir. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était amoureux.

_Allez, ouvre les yeux Kame, tu aimes Jin.

_Si t'avais pas fait cette connerie au lycée j'aurai été capable de dire non. Maintenant je sais paaaas-euuuuh.

_Mais Kame je sais MÊME PAS ce que j'ai fait de mal pendant ces années ! s'énerva alors le leader.

_Ben. Tu sortais plus ou moins avec Jin.

_Et alors ? Et je pensais...je pensais que tu croyais de nouveau que j'étais hétéro. Et pareil pour Jin.

_Nan, jsuis juste assez sympa pour fermer ma gueule c'est tout. Eh bah toujours est-il que t'avais dragué MON meilleur ami, qui était aussi sensé être LE TIEN, et que finalement tu l'as abandonné comme une merde. Tu sais pas le nombre d'espoir qu'il s'est fait, tu sais pas comment il était déprimé. Il parlait plus que de toi, ça me saoulait. Il...m'avait totalement oublié. Et maintenant il fait comme si de rien n'était, ça m'énerve ! Mais le pire c'est que...après t'as essayé de m'emballer moi. T'as bien failli me violer ! T'en avais pas assez eu de Jin hein, fallait que monsieur brise le coeur de quelqu'un d'autre ! Et Jin nous a vu et a cru que je t'aimais ! Il m'a détesté pendant des mois !

_Alors là non ! Je t'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit, c'est plutôt l'inverse !

_KOUUUUUUWAAAAAAAA ? Mais qui que...Tu...t'as... Tu m'as...

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Sans plus s'arrêter. Yamashita faillit tomber de sa chaise. C'est fou comme la tristesse lui allait bien, c'est fou comme ses larmes cristallines l'embellissaient. Mais pourquoi pleurait-il ?

_Tu m'as embrassé. Tu m'as promis la lune, et t'es parti.

_Heeiiiin ? Attends attends, houlalaa...

_Fais pas genre !

_Je crois que ya des trucs que t'oublies dans cette histoire. Ca s'est pas exactement passé comme ça. En fait tu...

_Oh et puis tais toi, je m'en fous.

Il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur la table, sans prendre la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur son visage rougi de l'alcool et gonflé de tristesse.

_T'as quand même dragué Jin.

_Je sais...

_Tu l'as abandonné.

_C'est vrai.

_T'es...t'es vraiment un connard.

_Oui, désolé.

_Et à cause de toi il...je suis sur qu'il t'aime encore ! C'est pour ça qu'il s'en fout de moi !

_Pardon...

_Et puis...t'allais faire pareil avec moi hein ? Pfff...et même si je sais que j'aime les femmes je...ARGHH, à cause de toi j'arrête pas de douter ! Imbécile !

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Son crâne allait exploser et l'alcool n'allait pas tarder à le faire plonger dans un très profond sommeil.

_Tfaçon … gnn... t'aurais quand même (il bailla) tu m'aurais quand même abandonné aussi. Comme ce pauvre Jinjin...

_Non...

Yamapi regarda Kamenashi s'endormir, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire triste collé sur le visage.

_La différence entre toi et Jin, c'est que toi, c'est d'amour que je t'aimais.

-A SUIVRE-

….C'eeeeeeeeeeest miiiiignooooon ! Désolée, j'avais vraiment aucune inspi pour ce chapitre, donc on va pas se mentir, il est totalement NUL ! Il sert juste de transition aux trois premiers chapitres et aux suivants, où va réellement commencer l'histoire. Euh, que dire d'autre. Ah oui, zéro suspens, ça donne pas envie de lire la suite hein ? J'espère que vous la lirez quand même. Et que jusqu'ici, ça vous plait ! N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews !

Aki


	5. Chapter 5

**Couple : **Là je crois qu'on peut commencer à dire que ça raconte une histoire lorgnant vers le yaoi et mettant en scène Yamapi et Kamenashi. On peut commencer à le dire. Et si on regarde bien ya plein de RyoPi cachés ! & même des ryoda ! Mais ça c'est pour faire plaisir à ma grande soeur. (A) **/!\ **Shonen ai

**Note : **désolée de l'énooooorme retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il était assez amusant à écrire ! Les choses deviennent enfin sérieuse, fufu ! Enjoyez bien !

(Note² Merci à Manon & Sev-sempai & grande soeur (& bibi qui tombait sur kamepi ou kame sur facebook :D) qui m'ont rappelé que cette fanfic existait et m'ont remotivée.)

(Note3 : je culpabilise de ne pas être en train de travailler. Quiiii va encore passer sa nuit à faire ses devoiiiiirs ?)

(Note4 : j'avais oublié que les coeur n'apparaissent pas sur le site, donc si vous voyez des petits "3" qui se balade tout seul de temps à autre, en fait, c'est des coeurs XD)

* * *

**KamePi chap.5 **

_« Alors on est de nouveau amis ? » _

Les rayons du soleil de la fin d'après midi filtraient à travers les volets clos de la chambre et caressaient le visage de l'idole endormie. Mais elle se réveilla, peu à peu, et serra les dents, n'osant ouvrir ni les yeux ni la bouche. Un quelconque esprit maléfique s'était emparé de son crâne et y tapait sadiquement à intervalles réguliers. Un autre démon encore avait pris possession de son ventre et s'amusait à retourner son intestin. Au tour de sa mémoire, maintenant, de lui jouer des tours. D'où donc venait ce démon ? Par quoi exactement étaient provoquées ces insoutenables douleurs ? Son pire ennemi. Et sa meilleure amie par la même occasion. L'alcool, ça ne pouvait être que l'alcool. Il se retourna dans son lit, tentant de se souvenir. Mais ce n'était pas son lit, et là était tout le problème. C'était...C'était...C'était le lit de Koki ? Sûrement. C'était souvent avec lui qu'il sortait se bourrer la gueule, Tanaka l'avait sûrement ramener chez lui. Ou alors...non, c'était sans doute le lit de Jin. Oui, c'était forcément ça.

Mais voilà, la vérité n'était pas là non plus. Et elle se manifesta sous la forme d'une caresse, de la main de quelqu'un sur sa joue. Koki avait passé la soirée avec Yuichi. Jin était parti. Et il avait passé la soirée avec … Takelquechose, Hi..hira ? Et Yamapi.

Trois, deux, un, allez, on a le courage d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant ? Il le fallait, il fallait savoir à qui appartenait cette main, et ce qu'elle faisait là, n'est-ce pas ? Le retour à la vie fut difficile. Une longue, et ardue quête vers la lumière douce pourtant si agressive, qui brûlait, et retournait l'estomac.

_Et le prince sortit alors de son long et profond sommeil ~

_Haanw, tais-toiii, ma tête...

Mais son mal de crâne cessa bien vite de le préoccuper. Tout autours de lui était flou, et il ne voyait qu'une simple forme ressemblant vaguement à quelque chose de plus ou moins humain. Rien de très précis donc. Mais en tout cas, ça parlait. Et ça n'avait pas une voix inconnue. Un des deux accompagnateurs peut-être ? … Non, c'était une voix encore plus connue que ça... ah mais oui. Mais ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il avait passé la soirée avec Yamapi ? Mais non c'est impossible. Il le détestait ! Bien sur que c'était impossible !

Yamashita Tomohisa se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise au chevet du lit, sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, jambes croisées, portable en main, il dévorait son collègue du regard. Il faut dire qu'un Kamenashi à moitié nu, à moitié réveillé, et la mémoire a moitié retrouvée, était vraiment sexy, et pas qu'à moitié. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le sourire de Yamapi s'agrandit quand il vit dans le regard du KAT-TUN que celui-ci l'avait reconnu.

_Il est 17h30, murmura-t-il, t'as bien dormi ?

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. En fait, il semblait que le visage de Kazuya Kamenashi se décomposait, que son regard mourait, et qu'il nageait dans la détresse et le désespoir le plus complet.

_Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Je suis à moitié à poil dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, mais celui de Yamapi, qui me regarde avec toute la douceur du monde en me souriant, et a passé sa main sur mon visage il y a même pas 5 minutes. Ce Yamapi qui a abandonné mon meilleur ami et a failli me violer (enfin presque) quand j'étais ado. JE DOIS EN TIRER UNE QUELCONQUE CONCLUSION ? _

_Euh, je, be, tvu...bafouilla-t-il.

Yamapi se mordit alors la lèvre, détournant le regard l'air gêné, et jouant entre ses doigts avec le drap du lit.

_Kame...cette nuit...c'était fantastique, souffla-t-il alors.

Et alors quelques souvenirs refirent surface. L'alcool, tout cet alcool, Yamapi qui entre et...ils parlent, que disent-ils ? Impossible de se souvenir. Puis il sortent...et le trou noir...jusqu'à la chambre...et..Kamenashi ouvrit des yeux tout ronds en revoyant son ennemi en train de retirer ses vêtements et les jeter sur le sol. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait avec un mec …. et pas avec Yamashita, par pitié ! Ce sentiment décupla sa nausée, et il se releva d'un bond dans le lit, ne désirant plus qu'une chose : fuir ! Mais il retomba aussi tôt sur le matelas (boire ou agir, il faut choisir.) Son coeur battait à tout rompre, son visage était en feu, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné. Et voilà, ce sale gay l'avait violé, comme il s'en doutait. Alors qu'il était bourré en plus ! Il avait posé ses mains sur lui, sur son corps, ils avaient fait l'amour, et sûrement dans ce lit là !

C'est ce tragique instant que choisit le leader de NEWS pour éclater d'un rire magistral.

_HA HA HA HA HA HA ! TA TÊTE ! TU VERRAIS TA TÊTE ! OH MON DIEU, SI TU VOYAIS TA TETE ! HAHAHAHA !

Le leader de KAT-TUN laissa échapper le plus profond des soupirs et plaqua ses deux mains contre son visage.

_C'était la blague la plus nulle qu'on m'ait jamais faite ! Nulle ! Nulle ! T'entends ?

_Mais non ! Mais non ! HA HA HA ! C'était trop drôle, ta réaction était hilarante, j'aurai du te filmeeer ! HA HA HA

_Oui bah c'est bon, c'est finis maintenant là, oh ! Tu me fais mal à la tête...

_Dé...désolé...

Il s'arrêta de rire, mais ne perdit pas pour autant son immense sourire. Il se leva alors de sa chaise et se pencha au dessus du lit, posa ses mains sur le matelas, et souffla à l'oreille de Kame :

_T'inquiètes que si on l'avait vraiment fait tu ne pourrais même plus t'allonger sur le dos...

_UWAAAH !

Le pauvre KAT-TUN effrayé et choqué eut un mouvement malheureux et tomba du lit, s'écroulant sur le sol alors que Yamapi explosait à nouveau de rire. Formant une croix de ses deux bras, il se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur et lança à l'attention de son sempai :

_Recule, sale gay !

Le sourire du leader s'effaça aussitôt, il se redressa, à genoux sur le lit, observant son ennemi qui se tenait recroquevillé, recouvert d'un drap.

_Non mais ça y'est là ! Juste parce que j'aime les hommes tu va me fuir comme la peste ? Jte dis que j'ai rien fait ! C'est plutôt toi qui m'a chauffé toute la nuit, mais j'ai dormi sur le canapé ! C'est pas parce que je suis gay que je vais sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, j'ai des sentiments aussi, merde !

_Des sentiments ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner dans ce bar louche alors ?

_Beaucoup de mes amis y vont tous les soirs, je passe leur dire bonjour, c'est tout ! … Et puis Nakimura-chou est un très bon coup.

_AH !

_Non mais c'est bon je rigole, on a couché qu'une fois ensemble, et c'était une connerie.

Un long silence plana au dessus de leur tête. Kame fixait toujours son aîné, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, et le regard méfiant.

_Et comment t'explique que je sois à moitié à poil ?

_J'allais quand même pas te laisser dormir tout habillé, t'étais trempé de pluie et puant d'alcool et de transpiration ! Et comme t'étais trop bourré pour te déshabiller ben je t'ai juste donné … un petit coup de main. C'était sûrement la partie la plus intéressante de la soirée d'ailleurs.

_AAAAAAH tais-toi tais-toi, c'est bon, arrête toi là.

_Allez, viens, reste pas par terre...

Kamenashi Kazuya resserra un peu plus le drap contre son torse fin et se releva, sans lâcher Yamapi du regard. Celui-ci descendit du lit, sans détourner les yeux et sans perdre son léger sourire. Il ramassa un de ses tee-shirts RUSS-K, et s'avança vers Kame, lentement, qui lui reculait à la même vitesse. Il tendit le vêtement du bout du bras et le KAT-TUN sursauta en remarquant le trop maigre écart qui le séparait de son aîné. Il attrapa le tee-shirt sèchement et se plaqua contre le mur.

_Garde une distance d'au moins cinq mètres entre nous deux ! Déjà que je dois porter le tee-shirt d'un homo...

Le leader de NEWS poussa un profond soupir.

_Oh toi, si jte chope...

_QUOOOOOIIII ? Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? Tu veux me choper c'est ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire après hein ?

_Raah !

D'exaspération, Yamashita prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_Mais je voulais pas dire ça ! Essaie pas de voir une allusion sexuelle à tout ce que je dis, je suis un gay, pas une pute ! ...Allez, assis toi.

Le jeune homme, culpabilisant légèrement, se mordilla la lèvre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et enfila le tee-shirt, avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le matelas, aux côtés de Tomohisa.

_Gentil Kame.

_Mouais...

Un long silence s'installa au dessus d'eux. Kamenashi fixait le sol avec une magnifique insistance, lorsqu'un léger coup de coude dans son épaule le fit dévirer, et força ses yeux à se poser sur le livre traînant au pied du lit. Mais c'était moins intéressant que le sol. Le coup de coude se reproduisit plusieurs fois, accompagné de petit « Eh. » « Oh. » « Wouhou. » Finalement, le KAT-TUN soupira et se tourna vers Tomohisa.

_Quoi ?

_Tu comptes faire la gueule longtemps ? Je m'ennuie.

Pour toute réponse, il soupira de nouveau et appuya sa tête contre son poing. Yamapi soupira de la même façon et imita sa pose et son expression. Agacé, le cadet changea de poing. Son aîné en fit de même. Au comble de l'énervement, il croisa ses bras contre son torse et détourna le regard.

_Pff...souffla-t-il.

_PFFF...souffla en réponse le leader en exagérant.

Et là encore, il l'imita.

_Uwaaaah Pi t'es trop chiant c'est pas possible !

_Uwaaaah Pi t'es trop chiant c'est pas possible !

Il se mit alors à taper du pied sur le sol, enragé, se forçant pour ne pas sourire.

_Mais tu m'énerveuuh !

_Mais tu m'énerveuuh !

_En plus t'es un gros gamin !

_En plus t'es un gros gamin !

_...Je m'appelle Pi et je suis un gamin !

_...Je m'appelle Pi et je suis un gamin...

_JE M'APPELLE PI ET JE SUIS UN GROS GAMIN !

Il le criait presque, jouissif, les yeux rivés vers son aîné.

_JE M'APPELLE PI ET...non mais attend qui est le plus gamin des deux là ?

_T'as perdu ! T'es trop nul !

_Non mais t'es sérieux là Kame ?

Il attrapa le premier coussin qui tomba sous sa main et l'utilisa pour frapper son cadet de toutes ses forces.

_AIE !

Furieux, il se leva aussi, agrippa le deuxième oreiller et frappa Yamashita.

_OUCH !

Il recula de quelques pas, comme pour prendre un peu d'élan, et se jeta sur Kazuya, qui, effrayé, sauta sur le lit pour tenter de lui échapper. Mais le leader sauta lui aussi à pieds joints sur le matelas, et son coussin vint s'écraser contre la tête de son kôhai, alors que celui-ci le frappait dans les jambes, tentant de le faire descendre du lit. Déséquilibré, Yamapi trébucha et entraîna Kame dans sa chute, l'écrasant contre le matelas de tout le poids de son corps.

_Aie aie aie !

Hilare, il se redressa un peu et ses mains fondirent sur les côtes du KAT-TUN.

_T'es chatouilleux ? demanda-t-il.

_...Eh ? Non … non non !

_...Vraiment ?

_Euh je …

_On va le savoir très vite !

_Waaah non non non ! Arrête !

_Boku ga waraebaaa !*

_Noon ! Ha ha ha ha harrête ! J'ai pas envie de riiiiiiire hahahaha !

_Kimi ga waraukaraa ! Wou wouhou hou !

_Ha ha ha ! Ha ha ! P...Pi ! Arrête ! HA HA HA HA !

_Keta keta keta ket...tu m'as appelé Pi ?

_H...Hein ? HA HA HA HA ! De...de quoi tu … ha ha haaarrête je...peux plus respirer !

Le leader s'était arrêté, bien plus souriant que cinq minutes auparavant. En dessous de lui, des larmes de rire brillants aux coins de ses yeux, Kamenashi souriait aussi, et avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, intensément, jusqu'à ce que le cadet ait complètement reprit son souffle. Et alors, son visage devint rouge de feu, il écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté. Yamapi fut quelque peu surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qui causait cette soudaine réaction de gêne...lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était encore à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il lui offrit un doux sourire, en se relevant, comme si de rien n'était, mais une lueur désolée brillait dans son regard. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, Kame n'aurait jamais été gêné de ce genre de situation. Mais voilà, lui il était gay alors... Enfin, non, ça ne comptait pas vraiment en réalité, car si la personne au dessus de lui avait été Jin, il n'aurait pas réagi de cette manière, et pourtant lui aussi était gay...enfin, pas à cent pour cent, mais tout de même ! Il soupira, et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. Il remplit un verre d'eau et y laissa tomber un cachet d'aspirine pour son cadet qui devait avoir plus mal à la tête que jamais. Il s'assit à côté de lui, mais un peu moins proche pourtant, et lui tendit le verre.

_Tiens.

_Merci...murmura le jeune homme.

Il le prit et le regarda attentivement, méfiant, puis ses yeux se posèrent vers Pi, et de nouveau vers le verre. Le leader soupira.

_C'est bon, tu peux le boire, c'est juste un aspirine. Tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais te mettre un somnifère ou de la drogue pour te violer ensuite ? Si j'avais voulu coucher avec toi t'inquiètes pas que ce serait fait depuis longtemps ! Je suis gay mais je couche pas comme ça, quand l'envie me prend, avec n'importe qui ! RAAH.

_AH, parce que je suis n'importe qui moi ?

_Non, non, pas du tout mais...!

_...Excuse-moi.

Il avala le médicament d'une traite mais en grimaçant et reposa le verre sur la table de chevet. Après un nouveau silence, Yamashita demanda :

_Tu veux voir les vidéos d'hier ?

_...Quoi ?

_T'as vraiment aucun souvenir alors ? Ça va te revenir tu verras. Attends je vais chercher mon appareil...

Il se releva et ouvrit les tiroirs de sa commode qui débordait de vêtements, fouilla quelques secondes et en sortit victorieusement son appareil photo.

_Tadaaam ! Tu vas trop rigoler, on était totalement défoncés... c'est vraiment ridicule.

Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit et alluma son appareil, appuya sur quelques touches et une photo apparut alors sur l'écran.

_Déjà, ya ça, j'ai vraiment pas compris ce qu'on foutait mais bon...

Kamenashi se pencha un peu en avant, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit ce que Yamapi lui montrait. Sur la photo, on pouvait voir Kazuya allongé sur le sol, qui portait fièrement Tomohisa avec la force de ses jambes. Tous les deux souriaient de toutes leurs dents, et leurs visages étaient recouverts de dessins et d'inscriptions divers, faites au feutre.

_...EEEEEH ? s'exclama Kamenashi.

_C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. D'ailleurs t'as encore un peu de traces de feutres...

_Mais attends...mais qu'est-ce qu'on foutait ? on...on fait l'avion ? Le jeu auquel les enfants jouent avec leur papa ?

_Vouais... je crois...

_Et qui a pris la photo ?

_Taka-chan et Hiro-san. Ils sont restés avec nous en début de nuit. Des types sympa.

_Voui, je sais, c'est eux qui se m'ont trouvé dans la rue hier soir... et on a fait quoi d'autres ?

_Attends, attends...

Il appuya sur quelques touches, faisant défiler des photos de divers personnes inconnues.

_Ah...celle la est...enfin...te fous pas de ma gueule hein !

_Montre !

Sur l'image, on pouvait voir Yamashita, ses index appuyés contre ses pommettes «à la Ryo» souriant d'une manière enfantine...une culotte enfoncée sur sa tête.

_Heiiiiin ?

Kamenashi bascula en arrière sur le lit, écroulé de rire.

_Oh ta gueule hein ! T'as fait pire !

_HAHAHAHA, sérieusemeeent Yamashita, c'est n'importe quoi là ! Hahahaha ! Non mais... Eh mais attends... on l'a trouvée où ?

_De quoi ?

_Bah ce que t'as sur la tête.

_Je sais pas. Ça me tracasse depuis ce matin...

_Roh la laa...

_Ah ! Regarde, regarde, celle série de photo la est cool aussi !

Cette fois, les deux jeunes hommes étaient vêtus d'une longue robe de soirée, une écharpe était enroulée autour de leur cou, et ils prenaient la pose du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, envoyant un baiser à l'objectif d'une manière faussement sensuelle pour Yamapi, ou se renversant un verre d'alcool sur les lèvres, laissant glisser le breuvage sur son cou, pour Kamenashi, qui était explosé de rire sur son lit.

_Nooon nooon non, là c'est trooop, c'est trooop, on est ridicuuuules !

_Et t'as pas vu la suivante...on voulait vraiment se déguiser je crois...

Il appuya sur un bouton de son appareil, et une autre photo un peu moins colorée apparut sur l'écran. Ils étaient dans une salle ressemblant fortement à une boîte de nuit, entourés d'une bonne trentaine de personne, hilares, qui les applaudissaient, et ils se tenaient debout sur une table, bras dessus bras dessous, habillés tout de cuir, un fouet dans la main de Kazuya, qui se faisait mordre le cou par Yamashita.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ooooh mooon dieuuu ! Hahahahaha ! HAHAHA ! Non mais si des fans tombent sur ces photos...mais...mais...c'en est finis de nous ! Yamapi le vampire, bouuh, hyper sex la pose! Hahaha!

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Yamapi dont il était question, qui se retourna vers son collègue. Il n'avait pas râlé de savoir qu'il avait été mordu par un homo, il venait même de le décrire comme «Hyper sex» ? Le KAT-TUN remarqua le regard insistant qui était posé sur lui, et agita les mains, paniqué :

_Ah non mais non mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire hein ! Pense pas que...

_Je pense rien du tout, souffla Tomohisa toujours souriant en passant quelques photos. Ah ! Regarde, après on est sortis.

Kazuya se pencha vers l'appareil, et se vit, sur le dos de Yamapi, agrippé à ses épaules, ils étaient hilares, trempés par la pluie, sûrement, et Tomohisa semblait être en train de courir dans la nuit d'une ruelle glauque et humide, éclairée par de faibles néons, en le portant.

_Wah... on a l'air...heureux...

L'aîné se tourna vers Kazuya, le couvrant du plus doux des regards, et lui sourit, un sourire chaleureux, mais dans lequel le KAT-TUN put lire toute la mélancolie du monde.

_Ouais... on l'était. Hum, bref, il y a une vidéo aussi.

_Ah, oui, montre !

_On était déjà chez moi à ce moment...attends que je la trouve...ah, voilà.

Yamapi appuya sur le bouton play et alors, apparurent sur l'écran, en gros plan, les visages rieurs des deux Johnny's.

_Ça marche ?

_Ça filme ?

_Ouais, jcrois... ok.

_Se... no…

_Domoooo ! Yamapi desuuu !

_Domooo Kamenashi deeeesu !

Et d'une même voix ils crièrent :

_KamePi deeesu ! Yaay !

Ils se tapèrent dans la main en riant, et Kamenashi, sautillant sur ses deux pieds, annonça glorieusement à la caméra :

_On va chanteeeer ! Et on va...on va...on va danseeer !

_Sur quelle chanson, sur quelle chansoon ? intervint alors Yamapi, qui, en arrière plan, essayait tant bien que mal d'insérer un CD dans son lecteur.

_Ju...je...ju sais paaaas !

_Mais si ! Mais si tu sais ! Réfléchis !

_Naan, j'aime pas, j'aime pas, ça fait mal à la tête de réfléééchiiiir ~

_T'es pas obligé de parler en chantant hein ! En plus c'est le bon air que tu chantes...

_Le bon air de quoi ?

_De la chanson qu'on va chanter.

_Qui eeest ?

_Allez fais un effort !

_Je...Je...JE SAIS ! Moi madame, je sais, je sais !

_Oui Kame, tu connais la réponse ?

_Oui maîtresse. C'est Daite Señorita !

_Bonne réponse !

_Yattaaaah !

Toujours mort de rire, pour la plus inconnue des raisons, le KAT-TUN se mit à applaudir, bien fier de lui.

_Yamapi, c'est toi que tu vas faire le rôle de la Señorita ah ouais ?

Yamashita se redressa, leva les bras, fit tourner ses poignées et avança jusqu'à Kamenashi, se déhanchant, exécutant un semblant de pas de flamenco, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, penchant son visage au dessus du sien. Le KAT-TUN sourit, et du bout du doigt, dessina le contour des lèvres du NEWS, qui, surpris, écarquilla les yeux.

_ « Anata wo sono kuchibiru gaaa ~ Jiretai no yoo... »

_Hmmm, oui, très attirantes les lèvres de la señorita. Le daite est à prendre au sens propre aussi.

_Wazah ! Daaiiite daiiite daaaaite seenoritaaa !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kamenashi se jeta sur son collègue hilare, qu'il fit tomber sur le sol, s'agrippant à lui comme un forcené.

_Uwaaah ! Kame, lâche moi, lâche moi ! Je rigolais ! Lâche moi !

_Non non non ~ Jamais ~

_Quand je te disais que tu m'avais chauffé toute la soirée, souffla le Yamapi du présent dans l'oreille de Kame, qui, cachant sa bouche derrière sa main, s'efforçait de ne pas rire.

_Désolé. J'ai honte. Hehehe.

_Mais si ! Tu vas me lâcher, pestait le Yamapi de la vidéo, parce que c'est pas bien ce que tu fais là !

_Kuwaaa ? Mon ptit gay est insensible à mon étreinte ! Je suis vexééé !

_...Nan, justement, jsuis pas insensible à ton étreinte, c'est pour ça que c'est pas bien ! Alors bouge de là !

Kamenashi se releva d'un bond, les yeux brillants, chancela quelques instants, et, ses mains posées sur son coeur, cria :

_Eeeeh ? Je te fais de l'effet ? Haaan ! Naan Yamashita, me dis pas que tu bandes non plus !

_EEEEEH ? Va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi !

_Fais voir, fais voir !

_Mais...mais...aaaah mais dégage sale pervers !

Recroquevillé sur lui même, Tomohisa essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper aux mains de son collègue, rampant jusqu'au mur.

_Mwahahaha ! Viens là mon lapin ! Je veux voir quel effet je te fais !

_Tu me fais pas d'effet du tout !

_Menteur ! T'es ...t'es...tout rouuuuge !

_Ouais ! Parce que c'est super gênant, c'est tout !

_Hmmm, mais alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour exciter le grrrraaand Tomohisa Yamashita ?

_Bien des choses, répondit Tomo dans un sourire, mais un simple câlin n'est vraiment pas suffisant.

_Mahaha ! Viens là et laisse toi faire, je me sers très bien de mes mains !

_Mais Kameeee ! T'es pervers quand t'es bourrééé !

Yamapi se jeta alors sur le poste, et les premières notes de Daite Senorita emplirent la pièce, Kamenashi répondant à ce soudain vacarme par un cri hystérique.

_WAKAKURUTE ONNA NANTEEE !

_Okona bute .. gaki atsukaiiii !

_Yamapi ! La choré, la choré, on fait la choré !

_Yeah ! T'es prêt ? C'est bientôt !

_Eh, ça filme, ça filme au moins hein ?

_Mais oui. Et arrête de t'exciter comme ça on dirait un gam...

_DAITE DAITE DAITE SENORITA !

_Uwaah attends jsuis en retard tu m'as mis en retard !

Yamashita et Kamenashi, pliés de rire, tentaient de refaire à la perfection la danse de Daite Senorita, mais l'alcool n'aidant absolument pas, ils ressemblaient surtout à deux … à deux alcolo faisant une crise d'épilepsie.

_Jiretai no yooo ! Pi, fais le, fais le !

Yamapi se tourna vers Kamenashi, un grand sourire sur le visage, il porta son pouce à sa bouche et...

_T' Aaah !

_Uwaaah ! Kakkoiii !

Et la vidéo continua ainsi, partant souvent dans des chorégraphies tenant plus du strip-tease, jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes hommes finissent torse nu, un drap d'oreiller enfoncé sur la tête, écroulés sur le sol ou sur le lit, que Kamenashi s'endorme, totalement assommé par la fatigue, l'alcool, la folie et les rires, et la dernière image de la vidéo fut le visage de Yamapi qui se rappelait que la caméra tournait encore, et partait l'éteindre.

Il fallut un long moment à Kazuya et Tomohisa pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'entendre. Le KAT-TUN semblait avoir totalement planté, bouché bée, il fixait l'écran à présent noir de l'appareil de Yamashita, qui lui, surveillait son ami, impatient de connaître sa réaction. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Kamenashi se tourna vers lui, trop choqué pour parler, et au bout de quelques instants, partit dans un grand et incontrôlable rire, si bien qu'il en tomba presque par terre, faisant de son mieux pour récupérer son souffle. Haletant, suffoquant, pleurant presque de rire :

_C'est...c'est pas vraiii, mais c'est n'importe quoi ! L'alcool me rend vraiment bizarre... Mais c'est bien, c'est mieux que d'avoir l'alcool triste !

_Non...non, boire te fait déprimer aussi.

_Ah bon ?

_Ouais...tu...on a pas mal parlé de Jin aussi, et ça t'a fait pas mal pleurer.

_Ah... et...j'ai dit quoi ?

_Tu l'insultais. Et puis … il te manque. J'avais presque l'impression que tu l'aimais.

_Non ! Non, je l'aime pas ! Je l'aime vraiment pas ! Mais je...

Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par la surprise lorsqu'il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

_Hahahaha, je sais pas pourquoi je pleure, dit-il en riant, désolé je..je..ça coule tout seul.. je devrais pas... mais... il me manque déjà..ça va plus être pareil sans lui..c'est...hahaha, je suis ridicule hein ?

Le leader de NEWS poussa un profond soupir et s'approcha un peu de son kouhai, glissant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_Mais non, t'es pas ridicule, je comprends parfaitement, c'est de mon meilleur ami dont on parle.

Il lui sourit et sécha ses larmes, mais Kame eut un léger mouvement de recul.

_Ah ! Désolé !

_Non c'est...c'est pas grave, quand je pleurais Jin faisait pareil.

Et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

_Siiii t'as raison, t'as raison putain, je...je l'adore ! Je l'adore trop, il me manque tellement, je veux pas qu'il parte ! En même temps je me dis que c'est mieux comme ça mais...je veux paaaaas !

_...Excuse-moi d'avance pour ce que je vais faire.

Yamashita s'approcha encore un peu et glissa son bras dans le dos de Kamenashi, un autre autours de ses épaules, et il le ramena contre lui, le serrant contre son torse, frottant doucement son dos d'un geste réconfortant.

_Pleure autant que tu veux. Ça va aller. Ça va aller.

Le membre de KAT-TUN éclata en sanglots et se laissa faire, mouillant peu à peu l'épaule de Tomohisa, qui ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie envers Jin. Pourquoi adorait-il Jin s'il était homophobe ? Pourquoi lui, il le détestait ? Il allait vraiment falloir qu'un jour, il lui explique ce qu'il s'était réellement passé à l'époque où ils étaient au lycée tous les deux.

Kamenashi s'écarta finalement, sécha ses larmes, et sourit :

_Dé...désolé, j'ai cassé l'ambiance là !

_Mais non, t'inquiètes pas. J'en ai bien profité.

_Pfff, pouffa Kamenashi en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il ensuite, ayant remarqué que Yamapi avait sorti son portable et pianotait dessus depuis une ou deux minutes.

_J'écris mon nikki. Ça fait trois jours que j'ai rien écrit donc bon.

_Ah...mais attends...euh, attends...T'écris quoi !

_Bah rien de spécial... « Aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment fait une super rencontrer ! Je me baladais dans Tokyo et vous savez qui j'ai vu ! Kamenashi Kazuya ! Je l'ai vu dans un bar gay, mais chuut, il accompagnait juste deux amis ! »

_Eeeeeh ! Mais t'es pas bien ? Je savais bien que je pouvais pas te faire confiance, sale homo ! Passe moi ton portable ! Passe le moi tout de suite !

Yamapi se leva précipitamment, levant son portable pour le tenir hors de portée de Kamenashi, et continuant de taper dessus à une vitesse effrayante :

_ « D'ailleurs là on est ensemble ! On s'est amusé à faire des photos et des vidéos toute la nuit, il avait un peu (beaucoup) bu ! Je vous en montrerais peut-être une un jour ! »

_Donne moi ça ! Donne moi tout de suite ce portable !

Il sautillait sur ses deux pieds, les bras tendus, essayant de récupérer le téléphone, rageur, mais finalement...

_Et hop ! Envoie !

_EEEEH ?

Yamapi baissa alors brutalement le bras et brandit son portable sous le nez de Kamenashi, qui, de surprise, retomba sur le matelas, et s'empressa de lire les mots qui s'affichaient sur l'écran, inquiet.

_« Konbachiwa ! Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit depuis longtemps ~ Dernièrement, je pense m'être réconcilié avec un ami qui m'était très cher, ça me rend très heureux ! (^^) Je pensais que jamais on ne rirait de nouveau comme ça ensemble, je me trompais ! L'amitié c'est très important, c'est pour ça que vous devez tous chérir vos amis et tout faire pour ne jamais vous disputer avec eux ! Moi à partir de maintenant, je vais faire encore plus attention à ça ! See ya ~ YamaP »_

Le visage de Kazuya s'empourpra, alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur le dos, fixant le plafond avec une étrange insistance. Il avait eut peur, oui. Mais il n'était pas bien, Yamapi, d'écrire ce genre de chose ? Le leader posa son portable et demanda :

_Alors... on est de nouveau amis ?

_...Non...

_Mais on n'est plus ennemis ?

_Je...vais réfléchir à cette éventualité.

_Yokataaa... Dis ..

_Hm ?

_Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

_Je dors.

_T'as dormi toute la journée !

_Eh bah je prendrai des somnifère histoire de dormir encore un peu et de pas être déréglé. Il est déjà presque dix-neuf heures quand même ! D'ailleurs faut que je rentre là.

_Tu voudrais pas plutôt passer la soirée avec moi ?

_Eeeeh ? Après la nuit qu'on vient de se faire ? Non merci !

_Mais...mais..pas une goutte d'alcool ! Donc pas de conneries ! (ou presque!) Juste histoire de se parler un peu, pour fêter notre réconciliation. Juste une sortie entre potes. Uwaaaah j'ai une de ces idées ! Je vais faire des tee-shirts « KamePi » ! Comme j'avais fait pour Ryo, Jin et Shota ! Ah ouais ! Trop bonne idée !

_Euh...Yamashita...t'emballe pas quand même...

_Mais si ! Des tee-shirts ou... ah non, je sais, je vais faire des autocollants !

_Et on en ferait quoi s'il te plait ? Questionna Kame en souriant devant l'enthousiasme de son nouvel ex-ennemi.

_Je sais pas, on pourrait les vendre !

Kamenashi soupira.

_Ouais, bon, non.

_Alors passe la soirée avec moi ! On ira au resto !

_Mais...

_C'est moi qui paye.

Kamenashi se mordit la lèvre. Argument plus que convaincant. Mais non.

_J'ai pas faim.

Mais le gargouillement de son ventre prouva le contraire.

_Bon, très bien, lança Yamapi, alors on va au restaurant à deux ce soir !

_Euh...ouais...

_Faut juste que j'prévienne Ryo-chan...il va faire la gueule...

_Pourquoi ?

_On était sensé se voir ce soir.

_Eh ? Bah, sors avec lui plutôt ! Le pauvre, tu vas pas le planter !

_Mais si.

Il sortit son portable et écrit;

_« Ryochaan ! Finalement on se verra un autre jour ? J'ai ramassé Kame dans la rue (euh, c'est compliqué) et pour fêter nos « retrouvailles » je vais manger avec lui ce soir ! Bye bye 3 (ça te pose pas de problèmes j'espère ?)»_

A peine le message envoyé, son portable vibra de nouveau quand il reçut la réponse.

_« Non. Ça me pose aucun problème. C'est à toi que ça devrait poser problème. Abandonner ton meilleur pote (ou presque) alors qu'on avait prévu ça depuis... …. …. plusieurs jours ! J'espère que tu vas bien te faire chier avec lui. Ptit con. » _

_Oh ! Il est énervé Ryochan, remarqua Yamapi plus qu'amusé. Répondons-lui...

_« Ah, je suis heureux que ça te pose pas de problème parce qu'on va vraiment s'éclater ! 3 Bon, comme ça te gêne vraiment pas que j'aille manger avec lui alors je peux te dire aussi que, manger avec toi, en fait, c'est chiant. Donc n'importe qui sera plus amusant ! Mais ça ne te pose aucun problème, donc tout va bien. » _

_« Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre Enculé. Enfin...Enculeur. Espère même pas me revoir un jour ! Tsss... en plus y te déteste. » _

Yamashita explosa de rire.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire dans son message ? C'était méchant...

_Non mais c'est le « enculé. Enfin...enculeur. » que j'aime bien.

_Attends attends...il sait que t'es gay !

_Vouais... murmura Yamapi, un sourire bien étrange étirant ses lèvres, tout en écrivant une réponse. Jin, Shota, Ryo et toi êtes les seuls à savoir. Ah, et Toma aussi.

_Et ça lui fait rien ? Ryo c'est un peu un macho pourtant non ?

_Mais non. D'ailleurs... (Il fit une petite pause, pensif, son sourire rêveur et nostalgique toujours collé sur ses lèvres) D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà été amoureux de lui...

_T'étais amoureux de lui !

_Vouais, encore un peu maintenant, mais c'est plus une amitié un peu trop...fusionnel qu'autre chose, hehe ~ Bref, je pense qu'il aimerait bien que je tombe amoureux de lui. Ça l'amuserait beaucoup.

_Mais...tu l'es !

_Pas assez à son goût. Parce qu'il ne sait pas que je l'ai_ vraiment _été ya quelques années. Bref.

_« Mais non, y me déteste pas, mon petit enculé, Kame et moi on est de nouveau (plus ou moins) amis 3 Soit pas jaloux ! »_

_« Jsuis pas du tout jaloux monsieur ! Moi je vais aller passer la soirée avec Ueda. Je vais l'enfermer dans ma cave et lui faire des choses pas nettes, et le torturer, comme ça ils seront plus que cinq dans le groupe de Kame ! »_

Et Yamapi n'eut pas le temps de chercher à écrire une réponse, qu'un autre sms arrivait déjà.

_« Ah mais nooon, c'est vraiiii, comme Jin est parti ils seront 4 ! ~ (a) »_

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce quand Yamapi lut le mail à voix haute.

_...Il est méchant Ryo, remarqua intelligemment Kamenashi.

_« Là, t'étais vraiment pas sympa Ryochan :'( »_

_« Ouais, je sais, je sais. =^^= Bon, bah bonne soirée mon chou. Et le viole pas ! »_

Kamenashi gigota légèrement sur le fauteuil, mal à l'aise à l'écoute de ce message là.

_« Je vais essayer de me retenir mon coeur. Je penserai à toi 3 »_

_« ...Pas trop quand même, je vais me faire des sales idées après. » _

_« C'est ça ouais ! Allez, adieu. » _

_« A jamais. »_

Un grand sourire sur le visage, et le regard encore pétillant, Yamapi rangea son portable dans son sac et se tourna vers Kamenashi.

_Bon ! On y va ?

**-A suivre-**

Didiou qu'il est long ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu et merci d'avance pour les reviews, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! (je vais essayer de sortir le chap.6 plus rapidement que le chap.5 promis...)

Minna no AkiNishikido

*Paroles de Wahaha des Kanjani8


End file.
